Restringido
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: Bulbasaur era un pokémon serio que se enfocaba en cumplir con los trabajos que realizaba. Un día, mientras realizaba un trabajo con su acompañante, decide cambiar su naturaleza, pero lo que no sabía era que lo había hecho en el lugar equivocado y que por ello sufriría mucho. Desde entonces, Bulbasaur se dedica a buscar una forma de remediar su error, comenzando así su odisea...
1. Restringido 1

CAPÍTULO I

Temprano en la mañana soy despertado por los rayos del sol que me iluminan la cara y me irradian su calor, el típico "buenos días" que suelo recibir de su parte. No me quiero levantar aún, estoy cómodo en mi cama y quiero seguir soñando, por lo que abro un ojo sólo para ver que tal está el día y me encuentro con que alguien me ha estado observando todo el rato, y me sonríe: Es Oddish. Al igual que yo, no tiene hogar fijo; nos conocimos durante una pelea por comida contra otros pokémon, y luego de eso decidimos formar una alianza, razón por la cual compartimos refugio (digo 'refugio' porque este lugar en el que nos quedamos por ahora no es digno de llamarse casa), además de provisiones y nos cuidamos mutuamente siempre que podemos, pero aún así no nos conocemos bien, es decir, no somos amigos, ni nada que se le parezca, sólo somos compañeros porque nos sentimos más seguros en compañía del otro.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras me saluda cálidamente, abro el otro ojo y doy un pequeño salto pues aún mi mente no se había percatado por completo de que alguien estaba cerca y de que no era un sueño ni una ilusión. Ella se ríe eufóricamente mientras me estiro y bostezo:

-¿Qué hay para desayunar, Oddish? -Digo.

-Pues nada, supongo…Mira -Abre una cajita en donde solemos guardar las provisiones- Está vacía…-Luego de decir esto, esboza una sonrisa triste- ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar donde podamos ir a por comida?

Me quedo pensativo un momento y luego respondo:

-Podemos ir al Bazar si tenemos dinero -Digo, esperando a que me diga si tenemos fondos o no, ella parece captar ese mensaje y asiente-:

-Vale, dejame ver lo que tenemos guardado…

Toma un frasco y lo revisa, saca un par de pokés y luego me pregunta:

-¿Cuántas cosas compraremos y cuánto crees que cuesten? -Dice Oddish, puedo deducir por ese comentario que no tenemos mucha pasta-.

-Lo suficiente como para llenarnos la tripa al menos por cuatro días.

Luego de este último comentario de mi parte, se queda en silencio, pensativa, cuatro días es mucho tiempo, o lo es considerando nuestro estilo de vida. Oddish sólo se limita a decir:

-¿Cuatro?

-Sí, cuatro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte por este sitio?

-No sé, estoy cómodo aquí, ¿Tú no? -Miento, pues lo que en realidad ocurre es que no me siento con fuerza suficiente como para otro trote, además, llevamos en este refugio (contando el día de hoy) tres días, tal vez es en el que nos hemos quedado más tiempo-.

-…Pues, sólo sé que este sitio no es el mejor y que tal vez podamos conseguir algún lugar mejor y más seguro si continuamos dentro de poco.

Acto seguido, se levanta y sale del refugio rumbo al Bazar. Hoy por alguna razón no tengo mucho ánimo de discutir con ella; me levanto y la sigo.

En esta parte de la región todo es diferente: No todos son de altos recursos, ni tienen un buen trabajo, familia, u hogar fijo, por muchas razones; por lo que generalmente los pokémon que tienen la posibilidad se van de estos lugares, dejando atrás al resto, a la mayoría, a los pobres, a los que somos considerados o catalogados como "_Salvajes_", porque nuestro hogar, nuestro techo, nuestro alimento, es lo que la naturaleza nos provee. Pocos son los pokémon de familia y recursos, es decir, los pokémon de civilización, de pueblos y aldeas, que se atreven a salir de sus comodidades para venir a ''_territorio salvaje_''; Y son ellos quienes generalmente se encargan de los Bazares, que se basan tanto en la compra-venta con dinero como en el trueque (siendo éste último el más común), es decir, a cambio de ciertos trabajos u objetos recibimos algo a cambio, ya sea dinero o comida.

El problema con el trueque es que son pocas ofertas y muchos pokémon dispuestos a hacerlas, motivo por el cual casi siempre se producen peleas entre los que intentan cumplir con el trabajo; por lo que un pokémon débil está destinado a morir hambriento mientras el fuerte se llena la tripa tranquilamente día a día. Pero eso era antes, cuando las alianzas no existían. Actualmente, los débiles, los fuertes, los neutrales, se mezclan todos en alianzas, de forma que un pokémon no sale beneficiado, sino un grupo. Esto sirvió a los dueños de bazares para poner trabajos más complejos por recompensas mayores, y las peleas continúan; la única diferencia es que a la alianza o las alianzas que hicieron el intento se les da un incentivo de consolación. Son muy pocos los pokémon que no tienen alianza, ya sea porque son muy fuertes y seguros de sí mismos, o porque son muy débiles y nadie los quiere como estorbo. Yo solía trabajar sólo y no me había ido demasiado bien, hasta que conocí a Oddish, quien también trabajaba sola. Formamos nuestra alianza con la esperanza de que nos fuera mejor, y tomando en cuenta lo que recibíamos cuando trabajabamos sólos, nos va muchísimo mejor.

Llegamos al Bazar, donde está Kecleon, encima de una alfombra roja muy suave, con grabados y patrones de color plateado. Ella, como de costumbre, tiene una enorme sonrisa y a su lado mucha comida y una bolsa que está por estallar de dinero, y en una mano tiene una hoja, que es, el listado de trabajos del día de hoy de un lado, y el listado de precios del otro. No tenemos mucha pasta, pero para algo nos debe alcanzar:

-¡Bendiciones matinales! ¿Qué se os ofrece? -Dice Kecleon, con su típico tono alegre-.

-¡Bendiciones, Kecleon! ¿Qué deliciosa comida tienes disponible para vender hoy? -Dice Oddish, con el mismo tono de felicidad-.

-¿Comida? ¡Comida! Esperen un momento por favor…-Comienza a registrar el monton de cosas que tiene a su lado-.

Oddish me mira disimuladamente mientras se ríe, yo esbozo una sonrisa, mas no me río. De los dos, Oddish es la más abierta y sociable, y yo el mas serio. Siempre me trata de sacar tema de conversación, tal vez para hacer nuestro compañerismo más agradable, y supongo que yo soy el que no deja que eso ocurra; desde pequeño me acostumbré a no encariñarme demasiado con otros pokémon, supongo de que por miedo a llorar. He llorado mucho y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, además, no me gusta mucho demostrar mis sentimientos de debilidad.

Kecleon pone un par de Bayas Wiki y varias Bananas en frente de nosotros:

-¡He aquí! ¿Les parece bien esto? -Dice-.

Inmediatamente Oddish me mira, puedo ver en sus ojos lo que está tratando de decirme:_ ¿Crees que ESTO nos alcance para el tiempo que dijiste?_ Lo medito, es poco, pero recuerdo que nos hemos resuelto con menos de eso por más tiempo y si estamos vivos es porque el hambre de ese entonces no nos mató. Asiento con la cabeza y ella deja escapar un suspiro mientras entrega a Kecleon los pokés que teníamos ahorrados desde hace ya bastante tiempo: la mitad la encontramos un día de buena suerte cerca del refugio, y la otra nos la ganamos a través de trueques; todo el esfuerzo y la suerte se van ahora con esta compra. Luego de que guardamos las provisiones, preguntamos a Kecleon por la lista de trabajos del día de hoy:

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy? -Dice Oddish-.

-Me alegra ver que estén interesados en hacer trabajos -Dice Kecleon, como siempre, mientras gira la lista de precios para ver la lista de trabajo- El día de hoy los trabajos son sencillos y las recompensas buenas, ¿Queréis intentar uno?

Oddish me mira y yo asiento con la cabeza, y ella mira de nuevo a Kecleon y hace lo mismo.

-Denos un trabajo por favor -Dice-.

-¡Excelente! ¿Queréis dinero por recompensa, o comida?

-Comida -Digo, luego de un silencio largo-.

-Vale, vayan a la Llanura Silenciosa, al oeste de aquí, traiganme tantas bayas como puedan y como recompensa obtendréis la mitad de lo que habéis traido, más dos manzanas grandes. ¿Qué os parece?

-¡Nos parece bien! -Decimos Oddish y yo al unísono y Kecleon sonríe-.

-¡Vale! Buena suerte y cuídense, los espero en la tarde.


	2. Restringido 2

CAPÍTULO II

"La Llanura Silenciosa..." -Pienso, suena bastante intrigante ese nombre, ¿Qué nos deparará? Conseguir bayas, cualquier tipo de bayas. Es un trabajo regalado, literalmente; podríamos incluso recoger unas bayas de por aquí y dárselas a Kecleon y decir que las hemos conseguido en la llanura, pero, engañarla ha de ser muy difícil, pues no recuerdo que alguien lo haya hecho, y si lo hizo, nadie nunca se ha dado cuenta. Pero no quiero correr el riesgo y me pongo en marcha junto a mi acompañante al territorio destino, que sabemos que está al oeste, pero no qué tan lejos. Ojalá y no sea una caminata muy larga. Mientras, Oddish intenta sacarme tema de conversación:

-¿Por qué crees que se llame Llanura Silenciosa?

-Pues, tal vez sea porque hay silencio en esa llanura...

Oddish ríe, luego añado:

-...O tal vez es un lugar tranquilo...-Luego de esto, se dibuja una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-:

-¿Un lugar tranquilo? ¡Ése es el tipo de lugar que necesitamos para establecer un refugio! Tal vez debamos tomarlo en cuenta para una mudanza dentro de poco...-Insinúa ella, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no quiero mudarme a las cercanías de ese sitio. Pero como no quiero discutir hoy, fuerzo una sonrisa de aprobación-.

Estamos en constante mudanza debido a que solía creer que era más seguro para nuestra alianza estar en un lugar en donde no haya mucha competencia y podamos establecer un sitio donde vivir sin preocuparnos tanto por el qué comer; Y tal vez así reunir dinero suficiente como para mudarnos a un pueblo y dejar la condición deplorable y monótona de la vida salvaje. Oddish solía oponerse a esto, pero luego adoptó la idea como buena y ahora sólo se preocupa por ese lugar a donde debemos ir, pero que no sabemos cuál es, y porque no sabemos cuál es, hay que buscar. Pero, no estoy apto para un trote en estos momentos, y de hecho, estoy acostumbrandome a vivir en ese pequeño pero de alguna forma acogedor refugio; además no tenemos alianzas enemigas en la parte de la región en la que estamos así que no veo por qué no quedarnos, pero ha sido culpa mía desde un principio haberle inculcado el ideal migratorio a mi compañera. Oddish me mira y me pregunta:

-¿Por qué estáis tan callado?

-¿Alguna vez he estado hablando mucho? -Digo, con ironía-.

-Ya, lo siento...-Dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro-...Se me había olvidado lo gruñón que eres -ríe-.

-Vale, ¡Ya dejame en paz, Oddish!-.

-¿Por qué debería? -ríe nuevamente- ¡Es mejor verte más molesto de lo normal a caminar en un monótono y eterno silencio!-.

Río, mientras me doy cuenta de que sólo quiere charlar para no aburrirse, más de lo normal cuando anda conmigo, así que intento compensarlo:

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Hala! ¡Que tenéis que guardar silencio para mantener silenciosa a la Llanura Silenciosa! -Digo, intentando sonar chistoso-.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Pregunta ella, no ha entendido el chiste, pero sin que le de respuesta se ríe-.

-Olvidalo -Río-.

Luego de un largo rato de caminata lleno de jugarretas por pasatiempo leemos un cartel que dice "Acceso Restringido, Bienvenido/a a la llanura silenciosa" tallado en un árbol; el grabado parece hecho por garras, miro a Oddish mientras ella se deleita con la soledad del lugar: Hay una paz increíble, no se oye ni el más minúsculo sonido, hasta el viento sopla muy calmada y silenciosamente. Hasta cierto punto, da miedo tanta calma inusual, una sensación tétrica que me pinta un mal humor, pero a mi compañera parece gustarle, pues sonríe.

-¿Quieres entrar? -Pregunta, emocionada-.

-...No estoy seguro...

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No quieres comer? ¡Por favor! ¡Hemos estado en lugares peores!

-¡Vale, iré! ¡No me grites!

Entramos en la llanura: Es un lugar con clima ligeramente nublado, no hay colinas, así que todo puede verse a simple vista, intentamos conseguir una serie de bayas que sean poco comunes en alguna parte, y encontramos unas Bayas Arabol. Intercambiamos miradas y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar. Por alguna razón me siento observado, recuerdo el árbol de la entrada: "Acceso restringido", pero en la llanura no parece haber ni rastro de pokémon, Entonces, ¿por qué aquél árbol dice eso? ¿Alguien intenta ocultar un tesoro? ¿O será a modo de broma? Muchos pensamientos invaden mi mente. ¿Quién habitará en este lugar?, inevitablemente me invade un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Dice ella, notando mi incomodidad-.

-Tengo una mala corazonada acerca de este sitio...

-¿Por? ¡Pero si a mí me parece tan perfecto y callado!

-Lo es pero, no sé cómo explicar cómo me siento.

-Deberíamos considerar este lugar para la próxima mudanza-Dice, nuevamente-.

Aclaro la voz incómodamente y digo:

-No, no deberíamos.

-¡Pero qué estupidez Bulbasaur!

Terminamos de recolectar las bayas, por lo general, cuando hay un trabajo hay que pelear con otras alianzas o ser muy rápidos para llegar primero, pero esta vez es diferente, no hay nadie, o al menos eso creíamos: Al girarnos para comenzar el camino de regreso vemos una silueta a lo lejos, inmóvil, y si no me equivoco, mirando hacia donde estamos nosotros. Se me eriza la piel y siento un horrible escalofrío que me recorre todo el cuerpo, y seguidamente comienzo a temblar. Lentamente tomo las bayas usando látigo cepa, pero justo cuando me vuelvo para comenzar la huida, la silueta está justo en frente de Oddish y de mí, pero no resulta ser un sólo pokémon, sino más bien una docena, que nos tiene por completo rodeados, están todos cabizbajos, murmurando, murmuran lo mismo, me pregunto qué ocurre cuando recuerdo el movimiento Maldición.

Es un movimiento tipo fantasma que daña al usuario, y comienza a producirle daño al afectado hasta acabar con sus PS o conseguir un antídoto. Finalizan el murmullo y sus ojos se enrojecen, todos apuntando hacia nosotros: los pokémon son sombras oscurecidas, parecen cúmulos grandes de polvo con siniestras sonrisas dibujadas en su rostro y con pequeñas manos que se ven tan afiladas como dagas. "Son Haunter", pienso. Los Haunter comienzan a susurrar nuevamente, al unísono, pero considerablemente más audible:

"Aquellos, todos, quienes pretenden romper el silencio que nuestras tierras cubre y la paz que produce, hambre padece; Aquellos todos quienes de ingenio carecen, razón y realidad ya no perciben; Aquellos, todos, quienes con cuyos ojos intentaren visualizar la llanura, su memoria ha de ser tan borrosa como la neblina que al bosque rodea, y su gente ha de esfumarse". Dicho esto la neblina hasta entonces tenue se hizo muy perceptible y todo daba vueltas para mi mientras Oddish estaba adormeciendose. La neblina se hacía cada vez más densa y no veíamos nada que no fuese los ojos rojos de los pokémon a nuestro alrededor, finalmente, los ojos se desvanecen y nosotros estamos en medio de la niebla, sin saber a dónde ir. Mi instinto me dice guiar a Oddish, e ir hacia el frente, pues hasta donde recuerdo, de ahí fue por donde entramos, pero no estoy por completo seguro, sin embargo, no hay tiempo para asegurarme, así que sin pensarlo corro tan rápido como puedo, esperando a que mi compañera me siga.

Miro hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie. Ahora estoy sólo, Oddish seguro se ha debilitado o desmayado y la he perdido. ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Retroceder? ¿Avanzar? Mi confusión es tan espesa como la neblina que no me deja ver ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo. Giro en torno a mí mismo para buscar algun lugar despejado, pero a donde quiera que veo todo tiene el mismo tono blancuzco que tanto detesto. La desesperación es tal, que me arrepiento de haber aceptado el trabajo y haber venido a este sitio desde un principio y, por primera vez mi presentimiento fue correcto. Cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que todo sea una mala pesadilla y que Oddish me despertará en cualquier momento, pero es inútil, nada de lo que está pasando es un sueño, por mucho que lo quiera. Grito, en un intento por conseguir respuesta, pero no la hay; o al menos no inmediata, pues un pokémon llega:

-¿Has sido tú el que ha gritado? -Pregunta, tiene un pico corto y una cara que me hace pensar que tiene el ceño fruncido-.

-¡S-Sí! ¡Ayudame po-por favor! -Grito, aunque, aún así contuve buena parte de mis nervios-.

-¡Guarda silencio! -Susurra audiblemente- En este lugar debes guardar tanto silencio como puedas...-.

-¿Por qué? -Susurro, un poco más calmado-.

-A los pokémon de este lugar les gusta el silencio, y eso es lo que le da nombre a este lugar que honestamente es tétrico, cualquiera que perturbe la paz será severamente castigado por los guardianes del silencio.

"¿Guardianes del silencio?" Pienso, y hago un gesto facial que hace notable lo que acabo de pensar. El sujeto me explica que, los guardianes del silencio son pokémon fantasmagóricos y los principales encargados de mantener la llanura en su paz silenciosa. Esta descripción me hace pensar inevitablemente que ya he conocido a esos guardianes y no me alegra ese hecho. El pokémon se presenta debidamente:

-Me llamo Pidgey.

-Yo soy Bulbasaur; ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mi compañera?

-¡Seguro que sí!

Acto seguido, Pidgey usa un movimiento, que aparentemente se llama Despejar, y hace que el clima de neblina desaparezca por completo y eso me alegra: ¡Alfin voy a poder buscar a Oddish y brindarle ayuda junto con este amable pokémon! O al menos eso creí, pues cuál sería mi sorpresa al girar en dirección donde recuerdo que se encontraba, y darme cuenta de que ya no está.


	3. Restringido 3

CAPÍTULO III

"¡Oddish! ¡Oddish! ¡Oddish!" Es todo lo que mi mente puede pensar en un momento tan confuso y lleno de desesperación como este; no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos, no me gusta, me hace parecer más débil, pero no puedo evitar sentir una mezcla de terror, tristeza y preocupación en este momento. Comienzo a correr alrededor de todo el claro en busca de mi compañera, miro en todas las direcciones que existen mientras Pidgey me mira con una expresión que me hace pensar que el cree que estoy loco, me controlo e intento canalizar mis emociones, recuerdo que en este lugar es altamente necesario guardar silencio, me callo y miro a Pidgey, susurro:

-¿No has visto a una Oddish por aquí?

-La verdad no, ¿Es esa tu compañera?

-En efecto, lo es. Estaba por aquí cerca pero ya no, y estoy muy, muy preocupado acerca de su paradero.

-Puedo notar eso...¿Quieres...?

Pero no le dejo de terminar la frase cuando exclamo:

-¡Las bayas!

Las he olvidado, si bien es cierto que me importa mucho más mi compañera, también debo de preocuparme por las bayas, pues es lo que comeré durante un tiempo y porque con ellas voy a poder completar el trabajo, y así no quedaré mal con Kecleon.

Busco las bayas mientras Pidgey hace un recorrido aéreo para ver si logra divisar a mi compañera, pero no hay rastro de ella. Nos reencontramos al cabo de poco tiempo: El no logró encontrar a Oddish y yo recuperé las bayas. De un momento a otro sin previo aviso mi estómago comienza a retorcerse horriblemente y grito, intento moverme pero a medida que doy un paso el dolor incrementa; me como una baya pero es inútil, el dolor es muy fuerte y persistente e incluso es como si hubiese empeorado con la baya; todo lo que hago es gemir y permanecer acostado en el piso mientras Pidgey intenta calmarme y conseguir ayuda a la vez."_Dolor_", es todo lo que puedo sentir, estoy apunto de perder la razón, no entiendo qué pasa, ¿habrá sido la maldición? Aparece un Haunter y de repente todo se hace borroso y me desmayo, debilitado.

Siento algo que me sacude, es suave, hace cosquillas, me despierto y me doy cuenta de que Pidgey es el responsable de esa sensación.

-¡Me alegra ver que estás despierto! -Dice-.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos lejos de la Llanura Silenciosa, si es lo que quieres oir. Podemos hablar normalmente aquí.

Seguidamente, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y la tensión que me invadía se ha ido ahora. Pidgey sonríe. Este tío apenas me conoce y me ha salvado, ¡No me lo creo! Le debo un favor bien grande. Estoy algo mareado.

-¿Cómo hemos escapado de ahí? -Pregunto-.

-Volamos -Dice él, y luego ríe-.

-¿Volamos? -El vértigo me invade y me da nauseas mientras digo eso-.

-¿Te da miedo? -ríe- Lo importante es que estamos bien, ¿No crees?

-Sí...Eso...

Me levanto y me doy cuenta de que el hambre que no me permitía siquiera caminar ya no me afecta, se ha ido. Suspiro aliviado y bostezo, ha sido un largo día, el sol se pone. Pido a Pidgey que me acompañe a entregar las bayas a Kecleon, quien nota la ausencia de mi amiga:

-¡Buenas tardes! Puedo darme cuenta de que has completado el trabajo pero...¿Y Oddish?

-...Pues, se ha perdido, la he buscado en compañía de este amable pokémon, llamado Pidgey.

-Ya veo...-Dice, hace una larga pausa antes de continuar- Vale -Toma las bayas y me da la mitad, además de las dos manzanas- Ten, te las habéis ganado...

-Gracias...

Me dispongo a irme en compañía de Pidgey, pero Kecleon me detiene:

-¡Oye!

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?

-...Quiero que tengas esto...

Acto seguido, me entrega un dije tan dorado como el atardecer, no entiendo lo que pasa:

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero que te quedes con esto, es todo. Deberías atesorarlo, ¡vamos póntelo! -Y, sin esperar a que lo coja, me lo pone- Vale, te ves bien -Sonríe- ¿Os gusta?

-Esto...-Miro el dije, tiene un color atractivo y muy cautivante que incluso hipnotiza, me gusta- Sí, bastante, ¡Gracias! -Río-.

Es el primer gesto que una dueña de Bazar tiene conmigo, por lo que me es difícil de creer, pero no queda otra opción. Lástima que Oddish no ha podido ver esto, ¡Le habría impactado tanto como a mí! Mientras camino, me vienen a la mente todos los recuerdos que he vivido con ella, buenos, malos, la costumbre de tener su presencia cerca es muy grande, incluso puedo decir que tal vez, había una amistad entre nosotros. Haberla perdido…Me entristece, y una gota comienza a resbalar por mi mejilla, pero la seco de inmediato para que Pidgey no la vea. Sonrío ocultando el resto de las lágrimas que quieren salir de mis ojos y refrescar mis mejillas.

Pidgey me acompaña hasta el refugio, pero no parece querer irse, así que le ofrezco quedarse; pero el comienza a aletear:

-¡Te tengo una propuesta mejor!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Supongo que te has ganado un poco de mi confianza pero…-No me deja terminar la frase y dice-:

-¿Qué tal si soy tu nuevo acompañante? Digo, ya que Oddish ha desaparecido, y este lugar es acogedor, y sinceramente prefiero cualquier lugar a estar en la Llanura Silenciosa…¿Qué me dices?

-Pues…

Lo medito, hago una larga pausa que parece incomodarle y comienza a aletear nuevamente:

-¿Y bien?

-Supongo que acepto la propuesta, gracias por ser tan…amable conmigo -Digo, aunque me siento inseguro, ¿Será esto una trampa de él? ¿Será un ladrón? ¿Me atacará mientras duermo? Tendré que permanecer con la duda-.

-Tú te has ganado mi confianza como yo espero ganar la tuya, así que, no tienes que agradecer.

-Vale, ya anochece, iré a dormir -Me acomodo en mi cama y cierro los ojos- Buena noche -Digo, pero no pienso bajar la guardia en ningún momento-.

-¡Igual! -Se acomoda en la cama de Oddish y duerme-.


	4. Restringido 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Una parte de mí logró descansar toda la noche, mientras la otra estaba consciente y alerta del más mínimo sonido, sin embargo, otro que no fuera el del viento, no logré escuchar. Por cuanto podría decir que este nuevo acompañante es "fiable". El alba llega, el viento sopla generosamente y acaricia mi piel, lo cual me da ganas de continuar durmiendo, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, no ahora. ¿Qué debo hacer: Dar a Oddish por perdida o continuar la búsqueda? Mi atención repentinamente es captada por una sombra que aparece justo enfrente de mí, es de un color negruzco, y le rodea una especie de polvo púrpura, sus ojos están rojos y clavados directamente en los míos, me intimida. Me incorporo y me pongo en posición de batalla (a pesar de que aún estoy semi-inconsciente, lo cual es una clara desventaja) pero la sombra no se mueve, parece susurrar algo, pero su boca no se mueve, puedo oírlo, sí, ¿será mi imaginación tal vez? ¿Telepatía? El punto es que puedo entender lo que dice: "Y su mundo será restringido y su vida limitada…". Y repite esto un par de veces hasta el punto en que considero que es lo único que sabe decir, me causa mareo, el lugar me da vueltas, parece una pesadilla…

En efecto, lo era. Despierto gracias a Pidgey, cuya voz me saca del trance; aún estoy mareado y la imagen de aquella negruzca sombra no parece querer salir de mi mente: es como si cada vez que cierro mis ojos, aparece, y me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Pregunta-.

-Pues…Dimelo tú…

-No despertabas, me has dado un buen susto…¡mira! Parece que tenéis fiebre…

-¿Fiebre?

Mi cuerpo está algo débil, agotado. Mis párpados quieren cerrarse pero los obligo a permanecer en su sitio, y mi voz suena tan ronca y poco audible que parecería que estoy falleciendo. Medicina, necesito medicina, ¿dónde está la reserva? Intento levantarme de mi cama y consigo moverme un poco, para luego volver a desplomarme en mi lugar de descanso. Frustrado, frunzo el ceño.

-Medicina… -Es lo que alcanzo a decir-.

-¡No! ¡No te levantes ni intentes hacerlo! ¿Medicina? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Pues…ehm…déjame ver si consigo…

Acto seguido, se pone a buscar en el refugio y luego sale de él, dejandome aún más vulnerable y solo.

Fiebre, eso explicaría mi extraña alucinación…sin embargo, ¿realmente fue eso? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Un sueño? Lo dudo, se ha sentido muy sospechosamente real como para haber sido producto de mi enfermedad.

Dado que estoy solo, intento incorporarme de nuevo, sin éxito. Sólo me queda esperar y reflexionar acerca de la situación. Comienzo a rascar generosamente mi cama hecha de hojas y pequeñas ramas similares a paja, y hago un recuento de los más recientes giros y acontecimientos extraños que ha sufrido mi vida en…¿un día? Es impresionante. Reflexiono, figuro mi próximo moviento en base a las condiciones de mi cuerpo y finalmente llego a una conclusión: Tengo una maldición y no sé cómo romperla, las alternativas son escapar y mudarme a otro sitio, quedarme aquí, o ir a la llanura y buscar a los misteriosos pokémon que se hacen llamar a sí mismos "Guardianes del silencio". He de decidir cuál es la mejor opción luego de curarme, que es mi objetivo primordial por los entra con cara de duda, la cual me expresa poco después:

-¿Si completo un "trabajo" puedo obtener la medicina?

-Si Kecleon la tiene disponible de recompensa, entonces sí. De lo contrario, hay que pagar por ella.

-Pues, ¿Qué os parece si yo hago el trabajo y tu te quedáis?

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-No ha de ser muy difícil, y si me dan explicaciones detalladas será pan comido.

-Vale, ¿y si alguien entra y me ataca?

-No, me aseguraré de dejar el refugio bien camuflado como un arbusto, y siempre que no hagas ruido, estarás a salvo.

-Entonces te lo agradezco mucho, esperaré aquí…

-No he de tardarme.

Acto seguido, sale del refugio y comienza a tapar la entrada y demás cosas con palos, piedras pequeñas, algo de tierra y hojas, muchas hojas. Ahora, el refugio está oscuro, pues la luz del exterior no entra, y no me deja más opción que reanudar el sueño.

Entonces la veo, ¿Es ella? Sí, es ella, su sombra es inconfundible para mí, identifico sin dificultad cada minúsculo rasgo de su apariencia, está rodeada por una blanquecina luz que resalta por sobre la neblina, neblina relativamente espesa y entonces recuerdo todo: Estamos nuevamente en la Llanura, justo momentos antes de que desapareciera. Intento acercarme, pero cada vez que lo hago, ella se aleja más, no entiendo por qué, no puedo tocarla, ni acercarme, así que intento hablarle:

-¡Oddish! -Grito-.

-No apartes tu vista de ellos, lo lamentarás.

-¿"Ellos"?

-Ellos…Sí, ellos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy en donde debo estar a consecuencia de lo que hicimos.

-¿Perdón? -Seguidamente, suspiro, para luego continuar- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Ellos son quienes nos han condenado, ya no estoy allá, pero estoy aquí. Tu aún estás allá, aléjate de aquí, haz lo que puedas para que no te tomen ni a tí ni a los tuyos -Hace una pausa- como lo hicieron conmigo.

-¿Hablas de los Guardianes del Silencio? ¿Y la maldición? ¿No hay solución?

-Solución, la solución existe, sí, pero, no sé cuál es, sólo sé que existe.

Y entonces el resplandor se desvanece, pero su silueta sigue ahí, hablo, pero no contesta. ¿Qué quizo decir con "allá" y "aquí"? ¿Quiénes son "los míos"? Si la solución existe, ¿Cuál és exactamente? La alternativa que consideraba de volver a la Llanura, por mucho que deteste, es ahora un objetivo: Debo encontrar la manera de averiguar una sola cosa: ¿cómo acabar con la maldición?, Ésa es la pregunta que planeo contestar cuando me encuentre con algún Guardián del Silencio. Mi situación es cada vez más confusa, me siento estresado, tenso, no hay tiempo para digerir, y ni siquiera sé exactamente los efectos del hechizo, sólo sé que tampoco quiero descubrirlos. Me acerco a la silueta de mi ex-compañera, pero, ahora no es más que una especie de roca idéntica a ella, toco su superficie, es lisa, me recuesto junto a ella mientras me entretengo con mi propia respiración, ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?. Pues, parece ser más un mensaje mental que un sueño. La neblina se despeja gentilmente, en un fúnebre silencio, y deja ver un prado. No recordaba haber visto semejante cosa cuando estaba en las cercanías de la llanura; la curiosidad me invade, comienzo a caminar en dirección al prado lentamente, mientras me giro cada cierto tiempo para observar la estatua de Oddish, que sigue ahí, y me da una sensación que me hace sentir vigilado; sencillamente me vuelvo y continúo con mi camino.

Abundan las flores a cada lado del camino, resplanden colores blancos, amarillos y rosados, hay uno que otro árbol y no hay arbustos; huele a pureza, me siento cómodo, y a medida que continúo la caminata poco a poco se va divisando algo en el horizonte, hasta que lo veo: Un lugar con varios desniveles, que incluso parecen rampas, al final del cual puedo divisar un pequeño arroyo que corta el terreno a la mitad, y al otro lado hay una cueva. "¿Qué yace ahí?", es la pregunta que me invade mientras sigo caminando para adentrarme en el terreno desnivelado. Una vez allí comienzo a aferrarme al suelo para subir y luego deslizarme para bajar, ésto último es bastante divertido, y disfruto mucho de cada bajada, hasta que llego al punto en que tengo que volver a subir. Las sendas de flores a los lados del camino desaparecen aquí, y percibo un poco de humedad en el aire, como si acabara de llover. Sigo con el camino hasta llegar al arroyo, intento divisar mejor la ahora más cercana cueva y parece que hay alguien adentro.

Me invade la curiosidad y me preparo para saltar la calmada y no muy ancha corriente de agua, cuando una voz masculina me detiene:

-¡Espera!

-¿Perdón?

Entonces lo veo: Sale de la cueva con elegancia y delicadeza, tiene ojos hipnotizantemente rojos, pero, no como el de los Guardianes del Silencio, sino un rojo más claro y cautivante y notablemente menos agresivo, y un pelaje sedoso y suave. Me mira, entonces me pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, seguí una dirección que captó mi atención y llegué hasta aquí…

-Entonces, se supone que deberías estar aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sólo logras darte cuenta del camino que da a este lugar si es ese tu destino.

-Comprendo…Mi nombre es Bulbasaur.

-Soy Ninetales, un pokémon particularmente espiritual. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Me estremezco ligeramente al escuchar "espiritual", y aún más cuando sabe que algo me preocupa. Aclaro mi garganta antes de responder:

-Pues…Creo tener una maldición…

-¿Qué pokémon es responsable de eso?

-Haunter…Gastly…Ambos tal vez…No estoy seguro…-Al ver que Ninetales ladea la cabeza añado-: Se hacen llamar "Guardianes del Silencio".

-Mala elección para recibir una maldición -Dice, esboza una sonrisa, luego ríe un poco y finalmente añade-: ¿Quieres que vaya al grano o te dé detalles?

Medito un poco la pregunta, ¿Quiero detalles? ¿O sólo quiero que me digan cómo deshacerme de esto? Cuando me doy cuenta de que Ninetales está comenzando a incomodarse por mi silencio digo lo primero que pienso:

-Supongo que como no sé nada acerca de ellos no estaría mal conocer detalles, digo, para saber con firmeza de quiénes estamos hablando.

-Pues primero que nada, debes conocer que existen pokémon con alto grado de misticidad que son capaces de ejecutar hechizos, lo cual abarca maldiciones, que es tu caso. Ejemplo de estos son Mismagius, Honchkrow, Spiritomb, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Dusclops, Dusknoir, y Ninetales como yo, entre muchos otros. Los Guardianes del Silencio son un grupo de Haunter y Gastly que protegen la paz de la Llanura Silenciosa. Y tengo que destacar que son la razón principal por la que ese lugar es poco visitado, pero con una paz única, por lo que es frecuentado para meditación o reposo.

Mientras almaceno la información Ninetales se pone cómodo y con su típica elegancia se acuesta boca abajo y pone una pata sobre la otra, bosteza, mira alrededor y luego me mira a mí, luego continúa:

-Entonces, cada maldición tiene su propio grado de intensidad, las más poderosas son las de nosotros los Ninetales, luego están las de los Spiritomb, y luego las de los Guardianes del Silencio, y a partir de estos las maldiciones son muy muy débiles, al punto de que tienen poca efectividad frecuente. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que dijeron?

-No, no en realidad. Sólo recuerdo la silueta de ojos rojos, pero, más ayá de eso, no. Y ahora que lo pienso, mis recuerdos en la llanura son muy, muy borrosos. Sólo recuerdo la pérdida de Oddish y la aparición de abundante neblina.

-Hmmm…-Dice, luego aclara su garganta y guarda silencio un rato.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues -Comienza a mover dos de sus colas a un lado, luego al contrario, luego al anterior, en forma repetitiva- ¿Qué tan grave fue lo que hiciste?

-Supongo que solamente rompí el silencio…

-¿Qué tanto?

-Bastante.

-Pues entonces, creo que tal vez esto tenga solución, para que la maldición desaparezca…

Pero jamás sabré lo que dijo, pues soy despertado repentinamente por Pidgey, ha regresado muy rápido.

-¿Cómo estás? Ya hice el trabajo y traje un pequeño remedio para tu fiebre.

-Estoy igual, supongo, tardaste poco -comento-.

-No -niega con la cabeza- he estado fuera durante todo el día, y ya el sol se pone para dar paso a la luna.

-¡¿Perdón?! -''¿Significa eso que he estado durmiendo todo el día?''-.

-Lo que escuchaste, estoy algo hambriento, ¿te apetece comer algo antes de que te de la medicina?

-No gracias, otra cosa que no sea remedio nola deseo, al menos, no hoy.

-Pues deberías considerar al menos un pequeño aperitivio, ya sabes, para "matar" el hambre.

-No hay hambre para ''matar'' hoy.

-¿Y qué pasa si el medicamento afecta tu estómago? ¿Pretendes que escuche tus quejidos mientras intento conciliar sueño?

-Pues, no, pero…

-No, debes comer, luego, te daré esto y luego descansaremos y veremos qué tal amaneces.

-Vale.

Y luego de comer unas Bayas Wiki y de tomarme una botella con un líquido amargo, me acuesto en mi cama y comienzo a rascarla lentamente como tanto acostumbro a hacer, hasta que mis propios pensamientos me adormecen, "Ojalá pudiera reanudar la conversación con Ninetales", pienso, mientras me pongo más cómodo y me dispongo a descansar.


	5. Restringido 5

CAPÍTULO V

Siento que floto, que puedo volar, que no hay gravedad; me muevo libre en una infinidad desconocida, dejo que el "todo" me lleve, sea lo que sea. "¿Dónde estoy?", es el pensamiento que repentinamente me saca de mi estado de relajación y distracción, parece más una adivinanza que cualquier cosa. No se ve con claridad, de hecho, no hay diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos y cerrados; hay frío, pero tenue, como el de una brisa de primavera. Abunda el silencio en mayor proporción que el oxígeno, ¿puede esto ser descrito como "paz"? Honestamente, no es la concepción que tengo de ella. De repente puedo ver como se dibujan cosas, son abstractas y producen luz, y poco a poco todo se va llenando de luces y colores, "¿Qué es ésto?" Me pregunto. El ambiente se pone tibio y luego los colores se mueven como serpientes, e incluso, comienzan a rodearme y apretarme al punto que me asfixia, hago un intento por liberarme, pero es inútil: todo pasa de relajación a desesperación y sofocación; la luz me enceguece, el color me marea, y la "serpiente" está apretandome con una progresiva fuerza, proporcional a la cantidad de aire que dejo de respirar.

Y cuando sólo alcanzo a respirar un hilo de aire, todo desaparece, y quedamos el vacío, la oscuridad y yo nuevamente. Poco a poco la tibieza ambiental se va disipando y vuelve el tenue frío, floto agradablemente, aunque no del todo cómodo, puesto que tengo la necesidad de ver luz y de aferrarme a algo sólido. Entonces paso de sofocamiento a confusión e incomodidad, y esto parece más una tortura físico-mental que un sueño. ¿Efectos secundarios del remedio? ¿Efecto de la enfermedad? ¿Una pesadilla normal? ¿O algo consecuencia de la maldición? Verdaderamente no creo que la última opción sea la correcta, pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad. Inesperadamente comienzo a caer en el vacío a una velocidad difícil de determinar, cierro los ojos y comienzo a gritar y a mover mis extremidades en un intento vano de aferrarme a algo sólido y detener la caída. "¿Qué rayos pasa en este sueño tan incoherente?" Es lo que pienso mientras grito hasta que me canso, y justo cuando eso ocurre, caigo sobre algo suave y cómodo que amortigua la caída.

He caído sobre flores, afortunadamente, me levanto con calma y me dispongo a mirar lo que me rodea: Es el prado, nuevamente. Lo he encontrado por segunda vez, "porque se suponía que debía hacerlo" recuerdo lo que dijo Ninetales, "Tenemos una conversación pendiente" pienso. Me levanto para encontrar el camino que conduce a el lugar donde se encuentra el pokémon que ví ayer, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa hay varios caminos, al menos siete, todos van en distintas direcciones, o eso parece, ¿Cuál tomar? Entonces intento buscar humedad, o la visibilidad del riachuelo de ayer, pero todos son exactamente iguales en todo aspecto, hasta el punto en que aterra. Sencillamente tomo un camino al azar, y lo sigo, es largo, y con el transcurrir del tiempo el resto se va distanciando y se esfuman de mi mirada. El camino se ha hecho eterno, hasta el punto en que camino más por inercia que por querer llegar a Ninetales, e incluso, había olvidado que quería verle; No miro hacia ningún lado, sólo camino, hasta que su voz me detiene:

-¡Eh!

-¿Ninetales? -Detengo la caminata y giro la mirada en dirección al sonido de la voz; es él, está parado con el hocico en alto y la elegancia que nunca puede faltarle- ¿Por qué el prado ha cambiado de forma?

-El prado es todo y es nada -luego de decir eso, ríe, luego añade- vale, vale, eso es ya muy estúpido -ríe nuevamente- el prado es cambiante puesto que no es una ubicación del mundo real, razón por la cual no tiene una localización en específico y de nada sirve intentar hacer un mapa.

-Aah…-Asiento con la cabeza, aunque no he entendido muy bien- esto…tenemos una conversación pendiente…¿no?

-Acompañame por favor.

Acto seguido, camina a un ritmo moderado hasta lugar a un lugar con tantas flores que dan ganas de recostarse encima de ellas un buen rato, y se ve muy cómodo, de hecho. Ninetales se sienta lentamente y me hace un gesto para que haga lo mismo; estoy feliz y cómodamente sentado con un pokémon que no es real en un prado que tampoco lo es, pero que de alguna forma tal vez me ayude a solucionar un problema que lamentablemente es muy real.

-¿Por dónde quedamos? -Dice, mientras decentemente coloca una de sus patas encima de la otra, sin apartar su mirada de mí-.

-Estabas hablando de una solución…

-Hmm…Más específicamente preferiría llamarlo sugerencia para disminuir la gravedad de tu problema, pero solución también sirve.

-Vale…

-Mi recomendación es que busques un…-Desvía la mirada y la dirige al horizonte, y ladea la cabeza-…un…

-¿Un?

-No puedo recordar el nombre…un…-frunce el ceño-…

-¿Objeto?

-¡Amuleto! Esa es la palabra que necesitaba. Un amuleto. Con el correcto seguro que no debería irte tan mal…

-¿De veras? -Digo, algo sorprendido- ¿Qué tipo de amuleto necesito?

-Pues, depende del tipo de maldición que tengas. Mi sabiduría no abarca los tipos de amuleto ni cuál necesitas, por lo que deberías recurrir a algún pokémon que tengamás experienciaque yo en misticismo.

-No conozco ninguno, que yo sepa…

-Pues en ese caso intenta conseguir a alguien que sepa de alguien -ríe-, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Estaba considerando ir a la Llanura Silenciosa y preguntar a los Guardianes acerca de el hechizo…

-También sirve. Pero no te recomendaría que la consideraras como prioridad o primera opción, por ahora, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que todo ocurrió recientemente. Como dicen, "darle tiempo al tiempo", ¿me entiendes?

-Seguro que sí…-tomo aire, luego lo suelto en un suspiro- creo que ya tengo algo en mente.

-Es bueno que sea así. Ahora bien, pequeño amigo, bien podrías…

-Oye -Lo interrumpo- ¿Por qué esos guardianes me han lanzado el hechizo justo a mí y no a otro pokémon? ¿Qué hice para merecer eso sin siquiera advertencia alguna? -Pregunto, y me doy cuenta de que he pensado en voz alta y de que lo he interrumpido en forma descortez- Y, lamento interrumpirte.

-Descuida. No estoy seguro, recuerda que los Guardianes del Silencio, además de silenciosos -ríe-, son complicados. Y, no eres el primer pokémon que recibe un mal augurio de parte de ellos…-Y luego, notablemente iba a decir algo, pero se reserva el comentario-.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada.

-Dime.

-Que espero que seas el primero en sobrevivir y ser capaz de contar esto.

-¿Perdón?

-Pues -ríe incómoda y brevemente- no eres el primero que recibe una maldición como ésta, pero que yo sepa, nadie ha vivido para contarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El destino ha traído hasta mí muchos, muchísimos pokémon, y unos cuantos de esos, han venido con el mismo problema que tú.

-¿Estás diciendome que han habido otros pokémon que vinieron hasta tí? ¿Y que incluso algunos estaban en la misma situación que yo?

-Algo parecido, podría decirse que sí, a excepción de que ellos tuvieron considerablemente menos suerte que tú.

-¿Soy afortunado porque me han…?

-Eres afortunado de que no es algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué puede ser peor?

-Creeme que hay peores consecuencias.

-¿Entonces lo mío no es nada?

-No estoy diciendo eso.

-Pero parece que lo insinúas.

-Pues no es así, y deja de llevarme la contraria, que estoy intentando ayudarte.

-¡Es que no entiendo nada! ¡Esto es absurdo y tan injusto, y hasta incluso ridículo!

-No tengo la culpa de nada.

-¡Lo sé pero tengo que desahogarme con alguien!

-No es para que te salgas demasiado de tus casillas.

-¡Pero…!

No logro terminar la oración cuando repentinamente un temblor sacude el prado.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! -Soy sacudido bruscamente y comienzo a rodar colina abajo- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Abro los ojos y dejo escapar un pequeño grito, noto que mi respiración está alterada, y que estoy considerablemente exhaltado, tenso. Pidgey picotea mi cabeza gentilmente y luego pregunta:

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-No…No lo sé…-No estoy seguro si se supone que debo contar el sueño- sólo sé que en el sueño hubo algo similar a un temblor.

-Noté que estabas tenso y sudando y parecias murmurar desesperado, tenía que despertarte. ¿Serán efectos secundarios?

-No estoy del todo seguro que haya sido el medicamento, porque, de ser así, esto habría ocurrido en la madrugada, y no ahora, en la mañana.

-Bueno, puedes darte cuenta de que es mañana, lo cual significa que no estás alucinando en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué estaría alucinando? -Digo, notablemente ofendido-.

-Efectos secundarios -Repite, con paciencia, en un tono serio-.

Intento ponerme de pie y lo consigo, signo de que estoy mejor, aunque, aún no he recuperado enteramente mis fuerzas.


	6. Restringido 6

CAPÍTULO VI

-¡Estás mejor! -Exclama Pidgey- ¡Es buena señal! Al parecer esa cosa que te traje ayer te funcionó, ¿eh?

-Puede decirse que sí.

-Desayunemos -Sugiere él- ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

-Lo único que podrías hacer sería una ensalada de Bananas y Bayas Wiki, y recuerda que debemos racionar tanto como podamos para tener qué comer por varios días…¿Estás escuchándome?

-La verdad no. Prepararé algo distinto esta mañana, y quedarás encantadísimo, soy bueno inventando platillos, ¿sabes?

-¿Inventando? -Digo, tratando contener la risa- Pues más te vale que sepa bien -Digo a modo de chiste, y luego ambos nos reímos.

Seguidamente, él toma un par de ingredientes y comienza a hacer quién sabe qué mientras yo me asomo al exterior, salgo por un poco de aire fresco, y para poder pensar en voz alta:

-Ninetales habló sobre un amuleto -murmuro- Pero, ¿qué tipo de "amuleto"? Esa es mi pregunta. ¿Y cómo se supone que eso ayudará en algo?…

Mientras sigo en babia puedo escuchar un par de sonidos provenientes del refugio, me asomo para ver cómo van las cosas y me doy cuenta de que la pequeña área que tenemos de cocina/comedor está hecha un desastre mientras Pidgey pareciera estar jugando, regreso a donde estaba y suspiro, "Experto inventando platillos" pienso mientras me río, "Seguro que sí".

Luego de un rato de pensamientos de muchos tipos, Pidgey me grita para que entre a la cocina/comedor. Al entrar, me sorprende ver algo que no sé quéés, pero se ve suculento:

-¿Esto?

-Sí, esto, vamos a comer esto. Te encantará -asegura-.

-¿Me encantará? -río-.

-Te encantará -repite-.

Nos disponemos a comer y verdaderamente me encantó, de no ser porque hay que racionar, me gustaría haber repetido.

-Mis felicitaciones al chef -digo- aunque pudiste haber tardado menos.

-Gracias, y la perfección no debe ser apurada -señala él, y luego ríe-.

-Por cierto, ahora que estoy mejor, vamos a hacer un trabajo, ¿vale?

-Vale, ya sé cómo funciona eso de los "trabajos", pues ayer hice uno para recibir tu medicina de recompensa. ¡Por cierto! Kecleon te mandó saludos.

-Entonces hoy haremos un trabajo…-Luego de un pensamiento largo y de recordar a Ninetales añado- Deberíamos hacer un trabajo que de dinero de recompensa esta vez, ¿no crees?

-Dinero…Pues, no veo por qué no. Pero, -dice, cambiando el tono a algo un poco menos animado- imagino que eres tú quien va a administrarlo, ¿no? Porque no confías en mí-.

-Pues sí, lo administraré. Pero no porque no confíe en tí, porque de ser así, no estarías aquí ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que lo necesito para…asuntos pendientes.

-"Asuntos pendientes"…Vale, supongo que está bien entonces.

Salimos del refugio y nos dirigimos al bazar, donde como siempre, Kecleon está sobre su fantástica alfombra con un ánimo por encima del cielo y montones de comida y bolsas de dinero a cada lado, y su hoja, que no puede faltar.

-Bendiciones matinales Kecleon -Digo- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-¡Bendiciones matinales! -Dice, y luego baila un poco- ¡Muy feliz de que estés mucho mejor el día de hoy! Ah, nada puede estar mejor -comienza a cantar- ¿Qué se os ofrece?

-Pues, para variar, necesitamos que nos des un trabajo que nos de buena pasta.

-¿Queréis dinero? -Dice, mientras voltea su hoja de la lista de precios para ver la lista de trabajos- A ver…¿Algún monto en específico?

-No me gustaría dar un monto en voz alta, pero…Algo mayor a 500 Pokés me serviría.

Guarda silencio mientras ojea de arriba a abajo una y otra vez la lista, luego dice:

-Pues, el día de hoy no tienes mucha suerte con eso, pues la mayoría de las ofertas ofrecen menos…sólo hay una -añade- que da mucho más de lo que pides, pero, es algo complicado, no sé si sería una buena idea…

-Lo que sea que me de lo que necesito es lo que haré.

-Supongo que está bien…-Dice- Debes ir al Pantano Tóxico, y conseguir una Piedra Oval que está hundida en alguna parte-.

-Piedra Oval…

-¿Pantano Tóxico? -Dice Pidgey- No me gusta tanto ese nombre.

-Pues, se llama así porque es un pantano un poco sucio, huele raro, y habitan pokémon misteriosos. Eso último es lo que me preocupa, que alguien pueda hacerles daño.

-No será así, puedes confiar en eso -digo- ¡Gracias! Estaremos aquí cuando terminemos.

-¡Mucha suerte!

No nos tardamos demasiado en llegar puesto que Pidgey usó vuelo y siguió las indicaciones de Kecleon. El pantano tóxico es de un tono purpúra, tanto la tierra como las aguas, si es que a eso se le puede llamar así. Al aterrizar, a Pidgey se le atasca una pata:

-¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esto?

-Parece fango.

-¡Es de lo más pegajoso e incómodo!

-Lo sé, intenta salir de ahí.

Aletea un poco y lo consigue:

-Vale, hay que tener cuidado con estos charcos tan desagradables.

-Seguro -río-.

Comenzamos la caminata sin apartar nuestros ojos del suelo, cuando reconozco un viejo adversario:

-Es Scyther…

-¿Ah?

-¡Eh! -Dice- ¡Pero si es Bulbasaur! ¿Dónde está tu novia?

-No es mi novia y no sé en dónde está.

-Me aseguraré de decirle que la habéis sustituido por un pajarraco -Ríe-.

-¿Quién és? -Me susurra Pidgey-.

-Es un rival…-Le respondo, con el mismo tono-.

-Hala, tampoco es para que hablen feo de mí -Dice, y acto seguido golpea con el codo a su compañero Pinsir, quién me ve-.

-¡Vaya! Bulbasaur, tanto tiempo…-Dice, y esboza una desagradable sonrisa-.

-Sí, lástima que no pudo pasar más tiempo -Digo-.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí unos debiluchos como vosotros? -Dice Pinsir-.

-¿Perdón? -Dice Pidgey- De debiluchos no tenemos mucho.

-Pues bien, vinimos a hacer un trabajo, como siempre hacemos -añado-.

-¿En un lugar tan peligroso, encontrarse a unos cobardes como vosotros? Eso sí es raro -Dice Scyther, y luego mira a Pinsir- ¡Creo que hoy nos ganaremos la lotería! -ambos ríen-.

-Vamos -Dice Pidgey-.

-Veremos quién encuentra la piedra Oval primero -Dice Scyther-.

-Alto…¿És eso a lo que habéis venido? -Digo, ocultando la preocupación que me surge-.

-En efecto, estamos haciendo el mismo trabajo por la misma recompensa -Dice Pinsir-.

-Gastaremos eso en billetes de lotería y tal vez en un par de bebidas de la Cafetería de Mr. Mime -Dice Scyther-.

-Billetes de Lotería -Repito-.

-Sí, Billetes de lotería. -Confirma Pinsir, y seguidamente ambos se van-.

-Tenemos que encontrar la piedra primero -Le digo a Pidgey-.

-¿Para jugar a la lotería? -Dice, en tono de broma-.

-¡Claro que no! -río- Aunque, tal vez si nos dieramos un paseo al pueblo más cercano no estaría nada mal -''De no ser porque jamás he ido al pueblo...''-.

-¿Esos pokémon son del pueblo? -Pregunta Pidgey-.

-La verdad no me importa mucho de dónde son, sólo sé que son unos pesados.

-Te creo…¿Por qué no me cuentas más acerca de todo mientras buscamos? Digo, así, además de que nos conocemos mejor, ignoramos el asqueroso ambiente y nos concentramos en el trabajo -sugiere-.

Iniciamos la búsqueda en silencio, lo pienso, una, dos veces, y decido contarle cómo han sido las cosas antes de que nos conocieramos.

-Pues bien, -comienzo- como sabrás soy un pokémon "_salvaje_", igual que tú. He vivido en muchos lugares de la región, tengo una vida activa y estoy acostumbrado a los trotes, excepto que ahora no estoy de humor para una mudanza. Estoy acostumbrado a no llevar equipaje excepto los pocos pokés que tengo en mi bolsillo. Hace una semana, o menos tal vez, me mudé al lugar en el que estamos y me establecí junto con Oddish, mi ex-compañera, en el refugio donde ahora tú y yo vivimos-.

-¿Cómo la conociste? -Pregunta-.

-Mucho antes de llegar a donde vivimos, un día un poco más claro y despejado de lo normal, cuando aún trabajaba sólo, acepté un trabajo fácil por una buena cantidad de comida, pero al realizarlo me di cuenta de que habían al menos otros seis pokémon haciendo el mismo trabajo, y tuvimos que pelear entre nosotros por la comida, en ese caso unas Manzanas perfectas, que eran el objetivo y una parte de la recompensa de ese trabajo, entonces ahí conocí a Oddish, ella y yo no peleamos contra nosotros, sino contra el resto, increíblemente les derrotamos, pero no peleamos entre nosotros, en vez de eso decidimos compartir nuestra recompensa. Luego, mientras comíamos durante el atardecer, luego de una charla larga acerca de el estilo de vida que llevamos, le propuse ser compañeros, y aceptó. Luego nos mudamos al menos ocho veces hasta llegar a donde vivo ahora.

-Entonces os conocéis de tiempo atrás…

-Sí.

-¿Qué hay sobre tí? -Le pregunto-.

-He vivido todo el tiempo en la Llanura Silenciosa, había salido de ahí antes, es cierto, un par de veces, pero por tiempo limitado y en ocasiones vigilado por algún que otro guardián. Allí nunca se hacen trabajos para obtener comida, en vez de eso los guardianes asignan una porción de comida para cada pokémon cada mes; en cuanto a hogar, depende de tí dónde quieres vivir, pero no puedes salir de los límites del lugar sin autorización. Básicamente las dos únicas reglas son no salir de los límites y no romper el silencio. Y pues, luego te conocí y luego me escapé porque estaba harto de ese lugar. Y ahora soy quien te acompaña.

-¿Pero no es contra las reglas escapar?

-Exacto -ríe-, pero, ¡supongo que viví para contarlo! -ríe nuevamente-.

Entonces en ese momento lo veo, oculto entre unos arbustos, vigilandome, vigilando a Pidgey, atento, con su aterradora mirada fija en nosotros, y sus ojos rojos emanando frío e ira, es un Haunter, y no me cabe duda que no es un Haunter normal, sino un guardián.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera advertir a Pidgey ocurre la cosa más horrible que he visto en la vida:

El Guardián del Silencio ha aparecido justo a nuestro lado y ha tomado a Pidgey, lo envuelve, pareciera que estuviese consumiéndolo. Pidgey se tornó del oscuro y tétrico color del guardián y gime de dolor, mientras aletea como loco y me pide que lo ayude, pero el miedo me tiene paralizado, estoy en shock, trato de ponerme en guardia pero es ya demasiado tarde: Pidgey da un último grito y desaparece junto con lo que era el guardián en una cortina de humo oscuro y espeso que bloquea mi visión y respiración y seguidamente me desplomo en el suelo. Me invade la rabia, el sentimiento de culpa, la impotencia, la tristeza, el dolor de cabeza, de estómago, e incluso creo que la fiebre está volviendo, todo al mismo tiempo, el humo desaparece y la veo, está frente a mí: la piedra oval. He perdido otro compañero por hacer otro trabajo, y todo es culpa mía, tanto por la maldición que padezco, como por el hecho de que ni siquiera intenté salvarlo pues el miedo se apoderó de mí y me paralizó. Sé que no es costumbre mía, sé que no debo, y sé que no quiero, pero dejo caer las lágrimas de mis ojos, todas, "Ha sucedido otra vez", es lo único que pienso mientras continúo llorando en absoluto silencio.


	7. Restringido 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Es cuando estoy cansado de llorar que levanto un poco la cara: La piedra oval sigue ahí, esperandome, así que usando látigo cepa la tomo y la pongo bajo mi cuerpo, está fría. De repente siento un puntapié en mi espalda bastante brusco, me mueve un poco, pero no suelto la piedra, giro mi mirada en dirección al movimiento y son Scyther y Pinsir, con sonrisas crueles en sus rostros:

-¿Y bien? -ríe Pinsir- ¿Qué esperas para darnos lo que es nuestro?

-Esto que tengo no es vuestro, es de Kecleon, le pertenece.

-En cualquier caso tienes razón -Dice Scyther- le pertenece a Kecleon. Pero, seremos nosotros quienes se la daremos -añade, riéndose con la mirada fija en la piedra-.

-No…¡no podéis! -Digo, poniendome en posición defensiva-.

Pero ponerme en posición defensiva no es suficiente, ambos me taclean fuerte, lo que me lanza lejos y me hace soltar la piedra, que inmediatamente pasa a manos de Pinsir. Intento taclearlos, pero resulta en una patada de parte de Scyther que me hace retroceder, luego lo intento de nuevo y ocurre lo mismo pero esta vez la patada me la da Pinsir; lo intento una tercera vez y son ambos los que me patean con una fuerza formidable y me lleva aún más lejos.

Me invade la ira, acompañada de una mezcla de sentimientos imposibles de contener que se desatan en un grito que podría parecer un salvaje grito de guerra mientras uso un movimiento especialmente potente, entonces me doy cuenta de que se ha activado mi habilidad especial, y entonces son ahora ellos los que se han lastimado bastante, y también son ellos los que ahora han soltado la piedra, y como es una oportunidad que no se puede dejar pasar, corro a por la piedra, la tomo en mi boca y con un derrape cambio de dirección y comienzo a correr tan rápido como puedo en la dirección en la que Pidgey y yo habíamos venido. Mientras tras de mí seguramente dentro de no mucho tiempo comenzarán a perseguirme los dos compañeros de tipo Bicho. La huída está llena de adrenalina, y hasta cierto punto, se siente muy bien, es divertido correr así, libero mucho de lo que siento y me siento un poco mejor cada metro que avanzo mientras corro.

Por breves instantes me siento feliz y libre, lo cuál es algo insólito pues hasta ahora había sido libre y en lo que cabe, feliz. Pero supongo que este trote era algo que necesitaba. Cuando llego a la entrada del Pantano Tóxico siento que la enfermedad se ha quedado atrás en lo profundo del bosque, cansada y confundida; mi corazón late bastante rápido y eso me hace reír aunque no sé por qué. Dejo la piedra en el suelo y me dispongo a mirar atrás, no se ve nada, río nuevamente "He ganado yo" pienso, "Aunque…también he perdido" añado luego de recordar la pérdida de hoy, y sacudo rapidamente la cabeza antes de que el sentimiento de tristeza me invada y mis ojos se preparen para dejar caer lágrimas, de nuevo. Puesto que no me apetece quedarme en un lugar tan extraño, tomo la piedra y la coloco en mi bolsillo mientras comienzo a caminar de vuelta a casa, de vez en cuando volviendo a mirar mi bolsillo puesto que la piedra se sale ocasionalmente. El camino de vuelta es largo, y fastidioso de recorrer; mientras lo hago pienso en todo lo que ha ocurrido, y en que la próxima vez no me quedaré paralizado, no más.

Al llegar a donde Kecleon, me recibe con una sonrisa:

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Pues, resulta que Pidgey ha desparecido, pero he aquí la piedra oval -digo mientras le entrego el objeto-.

-¿Pidgey? -dice, recibiéndolo- Pues vaya pena, igual que Oddish, se notaba que se preocupaba por tí -señala-.

-Es cierto -confirmo- ambos fueron buenos compañeros.

-¿Pero exactamente a dónde fueron y cómo sabes que no volverán?

-No…No estoy seguro…¿Me das la recompensa por favor? Ha sido un día no tan bueno para mí…

-Vale, lo siento -me entrega la bolsa con dinero-, sé que harás buen uso de este dinero.

-De hecho, ¿tienes algún amuleto a la venta?

-Tal vez, ¿qué tipo de amuleto quieres? -dice, y luego se gira hacia su mercancía-.

-Alguno para…um…disminuir el efecto de un hechizo…

Kecleon se gira y me mira con cara extrañada:

-Ehm…No, se me acabaron.

-Vale, gracias de todas formas, ¡nos vemos mañana!

-¡Feliz tarde!

-Pero, antes de irme…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué deseas? -Dice, girando la lista de trabajos para ver la lista de precios-.

-No, gracias, no quiero mercancía. Esto…Quería saber si sabes de alguien que tenga…experiencia, acerca de asuntos místicos, hechizos, amuletos…¿Me entiendes?

Kecleon entrecierra los ojos, desvía la mirada al avanzado atardecer, lo cual significa que está pensando, recordando, o sospechando algo, quién sabe sobre qué, me preocupa un poco, pero cuando estoy apunto de preguntarle qué le pasa me responde:

-Pues sí conozco a alguien pero el lugar en donde vive es consideralemente distante: El viaje es agotador y necesitarás de buenas provisiones para varios días. Su nombre es Xatu, y su lugar de meditación e iluminación, además de hogar, es la cima del Gran Cañón. Él es muy sabio, y peculiar, pero creo que puede proveerte la información que necesitas, e incluso más -Y al culminar de decir esas palabras, me mira- No pensarás ir sólo, ¿cierto?

-Puedes tener la tranquilidad de que sólo o acompañado, estaré bien -sonrío-.

-Ahora soy yo quien se preocupa por tí -ríe-, vale, te daré un descuento en provisiones, sólo avisame cuando vayas.

Agradezco a Kecleon y me despido, para luego ir a mi hogar. Llego a mi bien camuflado refugio y entro, luego acomodo todo y me voy a donde acostumbro a guardar las provisiones, sólo quedan las dos manzanas, ya no hay bayas, ni bananas. "Desearía que el experto en inventar platillos hubiera podido regresar conmigo, y así me habría preparado un buen plato de quién-sabe-qué de Manzana" pienso, y una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mi rostro. Pico un pedazo de manzana y me acuesto en mi cama, donde como paciente y muy moderadamente, sin hambre, y mastico todo pero por más que me esfuerce hay algo que me impide percibir el sabor. "Seguramente se debe a todo lo que pasó hoy; éso es lo que me ha quitado ánimo y hambre" concluyo. Al terminar guardo las provisiones en su debido sitio y me acuesto de nuevo. Rasco mi cama lenta y suavemente con mi pata hasta que el sueño se apodera de mí y me dejo llevar. Este sería el momento perfecto para entablar una larga conversación con mi buen amigo Ninetales, para conseguir tal vez algo más de información que pueda serme útil.

Me veo rodeado de agua muy probablemente fría, y me doy cuenta de que estoy en la costa de un islote. No hay mucho que explorar, y realmente dudo que pueda conseguir el prado sin salir de aquí. Tengo dos opciones, adentrarme en el pequeñisimo bosque (lo cual es irrelevante) o nadar a lo desconocido en cualquier dirección (que supongo es inevitable, pues, tarde o temprano querría irme de este lugar). Comienzo a nadar: el agua está helada, pero nada que no se pueda soportar, las olas me suben y vuelven a bajar cada cierto tiempo (y creo que también retrasan un poco mi progreso). Eso es frustrante, pues el tiempo que tardaria en llegar a la mitad (normalmente) es el tiempo que tardo en avanzar un cuarto del camino. Repentinamente en pleno recorrido, siento que algo nada por debajo de mí, y que luego intenta cosquillearme, luego sale un tentaculo e itenta golpearme, pero no lo consigue, y finalmente aparece un pokémon no muy difícil de identificar: un Tentacool. Intento de alguna forma ponerme a la defensiva, pero es difícil, a lo cuál el pokémon ríe:

-¡Jeje! De nada os servirá ponerte en guardia, estás en mi territorio de cualquier modo. -luego de decir eso se mueve en el agua en algo que podría parecer un baile, para luego continuar- Soy Tentacool, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Bulbasaur -digo, sin dejar mi posición defensiva-.

-Vale, no te preocupes, que no pretendo hacerte nada. ¿A dónde os dirigís?

-Sólo estoy nadando en aquella dirección -señalo en frente de nosotros-.

-Pues, ¡os llevaré queráis o no!

-¿Estás loca?

Pero hizo caso omiso de mis objeciones y me coloco en su cabeza, o su lomo, o lo que sea que sea, y nadó tranquilamente sin prestarle atención alguna a las olas, como si no existiesen, y estas no ejercían ningún efecto sobre nosotros.

-¿Cómo lo haces? -Le pregunto-.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Nadar? Podría jurar que sabías cómo hacerlo hace unos momentos.

-Pues, sí sé, sólo que no me refiero a eso. Sino a cómo haces para que las olas no te afecten.

-Es sencillo cuando te acostumbras.

-E imagino que estás acostumbrada.

-Puedo decir que sí.

-Es muy interesante saber eso.

-Soy interesante.

-Seguro que sí.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Vale…¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A donde me dijiste, ¿o qué? ¿Piensas que te doy un paseo?

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué me llevas?

-Porque es obvio que sin mí jamás podrás llegar.

-Claro que sí, sólo que me tomará tiempo.

-Tiempo -Levanta un tentaculo del agua y lo mueve varias veces formando círculo- muuuuuuuucho tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero llegaría.

-Deberías agradecer que te estoy ayudando, ¿sabes?

-Te lo agradezco.

-¡Pero qué tierno!

-Soy tierno.

-Vale, no es para que os copiéis de mis chistes.

No pasa demasiado tiempo cuando un islote se hace visible, y puedo ver que poco después de entrar se puede acceder al prado.

-Gracias -Le digo a Tentacool- Aquí me bajo.

-No irás a ningún lado sin mí.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres muy débil como para andarte sólo.

-A donde voy no hay peligro.

-¿Vas a suicidarte?

-Para nada -"¿Sería esa una solución?" Pienso, sacudo la cabeza para alejar la idea y luego añado- Sólo sé que no habrá nada que temer.

-Vale, pero igual iré contigo. Vamos, sabes que queréis andar conmigo.

Toca tierra y accedo a su "petición" de acompañarme, y es más un anuncio que una petición, pues no aceptó los "no" que reiteradas veces le dí como respuestas. Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el camino cuando sin que transcurra mucho podemos ver a Ninetales durmiendo en una paz bastante envidiable. Iba a despertarlo, pero Tentacool se me adelantó y comenzó a acariciar su pelaje con un tentáculo, dudo que eso le despierte, pues seguramente sólo logrará relajarlo más.

Sin embargo estaba equivocado, pues luego de un rato Ninetales abre un ojo, bosteza y luego nos habla:

-¿Qué queréis?

-Hola Ninetales, vine decirte que ha ocurrido de nuevo, se han llevado a otro compañero mío.

-Eso ocurrirá siempre a menos que encuentres un amuleto, uno bueno.

-Supongo que así será…

-¿Y tú qué? -le dice a Tentacool- ¿Qué haces con él?

-Lo encontré intentando nadar, cosa que no es su fuerte.

-¿Os conocéis? -pregunto-.

-Tentacool, al igual que tú, viene a mí de vez en cuando, pero por distintos motivos. Sería bueno que nos dejaras convensar un rato, ¿vale?

Acto seguido, Ninetales pone su pata en mi cabeza y me da un pequeño golpecito que me despierta. "He salido del prado de la forma más inesperada…", pienso, "…y tal vez debería enfrescarme más en la búsqueda de ese amuleto que tanto necesito para reducir los efectos de la maldición y despejarme…al tiempo que también sería bueno encontrar algo que me llene la tripa un par de días…Un puñado de bayas de cualquier lugar no me sirve, nunca sirve ni servirá, tendré que completar unos cuantos trabajos…".


	8. Restringido 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Cuando despierto es temprano, lo suficiente como para que Kecleon ya haya llegado y preparado su puesto, como lo hace todos los días. Me levanto con lentitud y calma. Tomo la bolsa, meto el dinero que gané ayer y una de las dos manzanas, la misma de la que tomé un pedazo la noche anterior; también encuentro el dije que me dió Kecleon, lo miro detenidamente: su color ha cambiado un poco y ahora es más claro. Lo meto en la bolsa y luego salgo del refugio rumbo al Bazar para hablar con Kecleon antes de emprender mi exploración al Gran Cañón. De camino diviso una sombra, es un Gastly, me mira con una sonrisa que es una mezcla de maléfica y traviesa. En respuesta, frunzo el ceño y le gruño, pues ya no le tengo miedo, ni nada por el estilo. Ante esa reacción de mi parte, la sonrisa se borra de aquel pokémon y se desvanece. "Así me gusta" pienso, "Más le vale a él y a los suyos que me dejen en paz de una buena vez, así que mejor que vaya a avisarle a sus compañeros que no les tengo miedo".

Kecleon, quien acaba de terminar de arreglar su puesto de todos los días y de acomodar sus cosas, me recibe con una sonrisa tan amplia como el mar:

-¡Bulbasaur! ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte!

-Siempre estás feliz, de hecho -río-.

-Pues sí -ríe- es una característica propia de mí.

-Bueno, ¿Para qué me pediste que viniera?

-Quería darte esto -me entrega un paquete- antes de que te fueras.

-Gracias -Digo, mientras acepto el objeto y sin abrirlo lo guardo en la bolsa-.

-Contiene todo lo que creo que necesitarás en el viaje, deberías abrirlo -sugiere-.

-Gracias, pero no, confío en tu instinto -río- ¿Cuánto va a costarme?

-Considéralo un regalo de mi parte -sonríe y me guiñe el ojo- ¿Algún objeto particular que desees comprar?, recuerda que te haré descuentos.

-¡Gracias! -Digo- Algún objeto como un cinto tal vez.

-¿Qué tipo?

-No estaría mal uno que aumente todas mis estadísticas.

-Vale, -señala- parate en esa parte de la alfombra.

Hago caso de lo que dice, y la parte sobre la que estoy parado se torna de un color azul marino, entonces Kecleon me hace entrega de un cinto del mismo color.

Luego de entregarme el cinto, le doy las gracias, me desea buena suerte y comienzo mi partida. Estoy completamente seguro de que Kecleon está al tanto de lo que me ocurre, no hay duda, pues es muy inteligente. Luego de una caminata larga y algo monótona, sin mencionar llena de pensamientos varios, llego a un bosque con abundantes arbustos y hongos, uno de ellos, no era un hongo realmente, o no por completo, era un Paras. Él y yo no hemos intercambiado palabra alguna, aún, sólo se enfrasca en seguirme y no dejarme sin compañía. Por lo que, técnicamente, es un acompañante. Mi duda consiste en si es bueno o no, aunque, por otra parte, dudo que un pokémon tan notablemente pequeño pueda contener maldad. Es posible que crea que soy su padre, o algo por el estilo. Al culminar la caminata por el bosque, miro atrás, y no se digna a dar un paso más, está estático y no quiere pasar del bosque al resto del camino, notablemente más despejado en cuanto a plantas se refiere:

-¿Y bien? -digo- ¿Vas a venir?

No recibo respuesta, me mira con cara extrañada, tiembla un poco, luego avanza lentamente y me habla:

-¿Es seguro salir?

-Si eres capaz de cuidarte sólo puedes ir a cualquier lado, pero debes tomar en cuenta que debes ser cauteloso y saber defenderte cuando lo requiera el caso.

Lo piensa un rato, puedo ver en sus ojos el destello de la juventud, de la esperanza. La forma en la que me mira, se nota que jamás ha salido del bosque, y, que por alguna razón que desconozco, confía en mí. Luego me dice:

-Iré, pero, no…No dejes que me hagan daño, ¿vale?

-Vale, lo prometo.

Luego del bosque, pasamos por una planicie, tan poco habitada que por alguna razón me recuerda a la Llanura del Silencio; Paras mira en todas las direcciones, es alerta, precabido, incluso me recuerda a mí mismo cuando era más jóven, en la manera en la que desconfía de todo, y todos, menos de una cosa, el no desconfía de mí. En mi caso, yo, a su edad, no desconfiaba de Zubat. Ella era una amiga de mi infancia, no recuerdo exactamente dónde nos conocimos, pero sí recuerdo cuando tuvimos que separarnos: Tomamos caminos distintos pues decidió irse al pueblo, a vivir mejor, me invitó, pero rechacé la petición repetidas veces, debido a la desconfianza que, hasta el sol de hoy, aún mantengo en mi ser. Desde entonces, nunca supe nada más de ella, no la extraño demasiado, no más que a Oddish, en quien deposité aún mucha más confianza, o que a Pidgey, quien se la ganó por sí mismo. Pero, reconozco que ocasionalmente sí me hace falta. En fin, regreso al presente cuando Paras me sacude un poco puesto que he detenido la caminata y no me movía para nada. Considerando el hecho de que cuando estoy pensativo no hago nada más, es normal en mí.

Reanudamos la marcha, al cabo de un rato logramos salir de la planicie, en donde puedo afirmar que no había amenaza alguna. Paras está algo cansado y se está haciendo tarde. Puesto que el otro pokémon no lleva equipaje y yo sí, decido no mostrar demasiado de lo que tengo, sólo lo necesario, que por los momentos es sólamente comida. Si bien es cierto que Paras parece de fiar, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, pues en ocasiones las apariencias engañan, y si él es como yo, puedo afirmar que él comprenderá mi situación. Comparto mi minúscula porción de cena con él, y luego nos disponemos cerca de un árbol para dormir; por seguridad, coloco mi bolsa ligeramente bajo mi cuerpo, de tal manera de que si intentan jalarlo, me despertaré; estoy considerablemente cansado como para dormir con un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, así que por primera vez, dormiré en pleno camino, con un pokémon recién conocido, y con ambos ojos cerrados. Oigo unos cuantos ronquidos, abro un ojo y resulta ser Paras, trato de contener la risa y vuelvo a cerrar el ojo, para finalmente dejar que el suave y delicado viento nocturno me lleve lejos a quién sabe dónde.

La inmensa paz que el sueño me proporcionaba llegó a su fin cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en la Llanura Silenciosa, y esta vez no había neblina, y Pidgey estaba ahí, podía verlo. Sucedió lo mismo que con Oddish, intenté acercarme, pero fue vano. Entonces él me habla:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Disculpa?

-Disculpas, es eso lo que debes pedirme por dejarme ir. ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando te lo pedí?!

-Esto…yo…Pidgey…lo siento…

-¡Nada nunca bastará! ¿Por qué Bulbasaur? ¿Por qué me viste partir y no moviste ni un dedo?

-Yo…Yo no podía. Estaba muy asustado…

-¡Tenías miedo!

-Sí…

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Yo te ayudé a tí cuando lo necesitaste! ¡Debiste hacer lo mismo por mí y no fue así…!

-¡Pidgey lo siento! ¡No fui capaz de actuar en esos momentos, me quedé paralizado!

-…Muy bien. Ya nos resolveremos cuando vengas aquí. Pero por ahora, estás allá.

-¿Tú también? ¡Explicame eso de "aquí" y "allá" por favor!

-Puede que llegue el momento en que te arrastrarán hasta aquí, pero no dejes que ocurra, ¡lucha como debiste haber luchado para que yo no me fuera! Solo así podrás quedarte allá.

-¡Pidgey! ¡No has explicado nada!

-¡Pregúntale al que buscas!

Y luego de eso, Pidgey se volvió piedra, al igual que Oddish, quien por cierto, estaba a su lado, pero no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

"Preguntale al que buscas", entonces él sabe que busco a alguien. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Lo sabrá también Oddish? ¿Se conocerán? ¿Qué hablarán sobre mí? ¿O sobre sí mismos…? Se acerca de repente un Poliwhirl, y me pide que lo siga. Caminamos pausadamente; Este pokémon es manso, se nota por la forma en que se desplaza, siento que soy guiado por un seguidor, por tanto, ¿A dónde voy? ¿A dónde va? ¿A dónde vamos y por qué lo sigo? Sin embargo, por más que intento detenerme repetidas veces, justo cuando lo hago, él se gira y me mira, lo cual hace que continúe avanzando detrás de él. Luego de un rato llegamos a lo que parece ser un estanque, aunque es casi tan pequeño como un charco, y me lo señala. Entonces asumo que quiere que toque el agua o algo por el estilo, entonces me dispongo a hacerlo con una de mis patas cuando de repente siento el agua en mi cara y me despierto. Entonces me doy cuenta de que ha comenzado a llover, y que el agua que sentí en mi cara fue en realidad una pequeña gota de lluvia. Esta lluvia es refrescante, aunque, como es de madrugada, fría, pero no deja de ser placentera. Cierro los ojos breves instantes y me dedico a dejar que las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mí recorran mi piel. Entonces, luego de unos instantes, espabilo y despierto a Paras para que sigamos con el camino.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es temprano!

-Precisamente porque es temprano es que debemos irnos. Todos duermen, lo que hace que el camino sea, en teoría, más seguro y despejado.

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí!

-Pues lo harás. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es permanecer en silencio y desplazarnos de la misma manera.

Luego de convencer a mi jóven acompañante de continuar con el camino, y de una caminata rápida en un lugar difícil de reconocer en donde la luna y las estrellas aún iluminan la estrecha vía a recorrer, siento una especie de mareo y dolor en la cabeza que me deja con los ojos entre abiertos y apenas de pie. Con dificultad soy capaz de tomar algo de mi bolsa, no sé qué es, pero espero sea algo útil para estos momentos. "¿Acaso no he dormido lo suficiente?…" Es lo que pienso mientras registro lentamente mi equipaje. Cuando consigo sacar el objeto que seleccioné y lo observo, resulta ser el amuleto que me dió Kecleon, "¿Para qué rayos sirve esto…?". En estos momentos su color es un azul pálido, como el de las nubes cuando el alba se acerca. Me coloco el dije en el cuello y se calma un poco el dolor y el mareo se disipa, y proporciona un poco de calor, suficiente como para que mi temperatura quede regulada correctamente (cosa difícil debido a la frialdad del ambiente). Entonces me percato de algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta este preciso instante…


	9. Restringido 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Paras está paralizado justo a mi lado, pero no me mira, su atención se concentra en algo que está detrás de nosotros, no dice una palabra, pero de alguna forma puedo sentir lo que trata de decirme: "Hay que huir o algo malo pasará". Me giro, pero no hay nada, o al menos, no veo nada, pero estoy seguro de que él ve (o vió, o escuchó) algo que le perturba. Entonces le hablo:

-¿Paras…?

-Mejor apuramos el paso, creo que estar aquí no es seguro, aún está oscuro y tengo miedo.

-Vale, continuaremos, no te preocupes.

Y sin más que decir reanudamos la marcha a un ritmo más acelerado, pero haciendo la misma cantidad de silencio, o quizás hasta más. Pasamos por otro bosque, vemos varios pokémon de tipo Bicho como Kakuna, y otros de tipo Tierra como Sandsdrew, pero no nos detenemos en ningún momento por ninguna circunstancia. Salimos de ese lugar lo más pronto posible para encontrarnos con una bajada, luego de la cual se divisa un terreno rocoso. Cautelosamente pasamos la bajada y nos adentramos en el terreno que parece valdío, abandonado, es notablemente seco, pero hay uno que otro arbusto pequeño. Hay un poco más de calor que en el bosque, y si se presta la debida atención puede notarse una cantidad incontable de Ekans y Arbok reposando, y por lo menos dos Nidorina y cuatro Nidorino. Confirmamos que ambos estamos bien antes de continuar con el recorrido.

Con mayor cautela a la acostumbrada salimos de allí ilesos, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que la bolsa está más ligera. Le susurro a Paras que nos detengamos un momento para revisar mis pertenencias. Entonces tomo la bolsa y verifico su contenido: Las manzanas, el dinero, el paquete, el cinto y lo único que falta es el dije, pero lo llevo puesto. Decido abrir el paquete. Contiene medicamentos y hierbas, algunos caramelos y pequeñas manzanas que pueden servir para merendar rápidamente en caso de una necesidad repentina de huir. Tomo dos y le ofrezco una a Paras, quien la acepta, y ambos nos disponemos a comer mientras comenzamos a notar que el cielo se torna más claro, lo cual significa que el alba se aproxima. Luego de la comida rápida seguimos con el trote. Pasamos por otra planicie, esta sí está abandonada, pues es notable que algunos pokémon estuvieron aquí hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Hay carpas y restos de ellas, termos caseros, leña apilada en circulos para hacer fogatas, sobras descompuestas de comida, y de acuerdo a Paras, hay pertenencias enterradas. Este no es un lugar adecuado para una parada, pues bien puede ser un campamento abandonado a propósito, pero, las prendas enterradas y restos de carpas indican otra cosa. Normalmente no me quedaría en un lugar como este por mucho tiempo, pero la curiosidad me invade y estoy seguro que a mi acompañante también.

Exploramos el campamento, prestando un poco más de atención a las pertenencias ocultas: Restos de prendas u objetos útiles como cintos (similares al mío, pero de otros colores), papeles quemados, un collar, y un papel que se ha conservado bien. El collar no tiene nada especial; en cuanto al papel bien conservado, lo encontramos escondido en un hueco en donde estaba puesto el palo que sostenía los restos más minúsculos de una carpa, en donde es de destacar que había mucho polvo y papeles quemados. Entonces, luego haber removido aquel palo y de haber notado la existencia de dicho papel, lo tomo. Está enrollado en forma de pergamino, o de mapa. Lo sacudo un poco debido a la tierra y lo abro para leer su contenido:

"A quien encuentre este documento…

Si usted está leyendo esto es porque lo ha encontrado en el lugar donde descansan mis cenizas, y las de mis allegados, además de nuestros recuerdos, de lo que fue nuestro, y de lo que alguna vez fuimos. Somos fugitivos, exiliados, desterrados, y por mucho tiempo han mandado tras nosotros bestias y pestes para destruirnos, pero no lo habían logrado. Escribo esto en memoria de todos nosotros puesto que estoy seguro de que si usted lo lee, reitero, es porque hemos fallecido quemados por quienes nos persiguen. Solíamos ser de una tierra pacífica en donde todos respetaban sus diferencias y compartían las bendiciones fructíferas que la naturaleza nos ofreció hasta el día en que la oscuridad se apoderó de nuestro hogar. Nuestra comunidad fue invadida por seres oscuros que parecen más nubes negras de polvo que cualquier otra cosa. Ellos nos desterraron sin autoridad ni explicación alguna y se apoderaron de lo que nos fue otorgado, como lo fue hace generaciones por anteriores a nosotros. Muchos se reusaron a irse y murieron, nuestros hermanos y hermanas descansan aún allá, aunque ese lugar ya no es suyo; Nosotros, que escogimos vivir y huimos, descansamos aquí, que se convirtió en nuestro lugar, y aún lo es, pero ya de nosotros, supongo, no queda casi nada o nada.

Pero nuestra esperanza descansa en nuestros hijos, a quienes ocultamos en lugares seguros, y quienes sabemos que en algún momento se encargarán de recuperar nuestro lugar, y de alejar aquella oscuridad que se apoderó de él. Si usted, lector, es uno de nuestros hijos, ya sabe la misión que le hemos encomendado tanto sus padres como el resto de nosotros. Si no, divulgue por favor nuestra historia y asegurese de que todos sepan que no deben acercarse al lugar que alguna vez fue conocido como la Llanura Pacífica.

En memoria de: Pidgeot y Pidgeotto, Vileplume y Vileplume, Kecleon y Ditto, Venomoth y Butterfree, mi compañera Venusaur y yo, Parasect."

¿Acaso eso que leí es lo que creo que es: una carta escrita en memoria de los antiguos residentes de la Llanura Silenciosa? ¡Seguro que sí! Y por lo que da a entender el papel, soy uno de esos 'hijos' a los que se refirió Parasect, quien supongo es mi padre, pues si su compañera es Venusaur, quien ha de ser mi madre entonces…¡¿Paras es mi hermano?! ¡Esto es increíble! Esto lo explica todo: El por qué me han perseguido, y a Oddish, y a Pidgey, y ahora a mí y a Paras…¡No tiene que ver con la supuesta 'maldición', sino con que somos descendientes de los fugitivos! Le explico la situación a Paras, y el resto de la historia, y queda perplejo. Ya no es necesario ir a por Xatu, pues ya hemos encontrado respuestas. Tenemos que ir a la Llanura Silenciosa, que solía conocerse como la Llanura Pacífica. Paras y yo nos ponemos en marcha cuando un pokémon aparece: Gastly. Nos mira, y sin dudar ni un momento ataca, toma a Paras y lo envuelve, lucho contra el Gastly, y entonces el dije que me dió Kecleon libera una enceguecedora luz que hace que el Gastly desaparezca. Paras está en el suelo, debilitado, pero conmigo, "Al fin gané yo" pienso.

Puesto que este no es un lugar seguro, tomo a Paras y le doy medicamentos revitalizantes, los cuales tardan un poco de tiempo en hacer efecto. Mientras ese tiempo transcurria, estuve pendiente de que no apareciera ninguna otra amenaza. Luego de que Paras parece listo para la acción, continuamos el trote. Se suponía que iríamos en dirección contraria, pero debido a las insistencias de parte de mi acompañante y de que podría ser peligroso ir hacia atrás considerando que un Gastly apareció, decidimos seguir rumbo al Gran Cañón, donde tenemos expectativas de reunirnos con Xatu, el místico pokémon que se comunica con el ambiente y el tiempo, para que confirme o no nuestras sospechas y para que nos aconseje una ruta a seguir (es decir, que nos diga su opinión sobre qué hacer a continuación), y seguidamente ayudarnos un poco con ello. Y obviamente, nos llevamos el papel que encontramos en el campamento abandonado con nosotros.


	10. Restringido 10

CAPÍTULO X

Paras y yo en continuamos con nuestro viaje. Precabidos, montando campamentos rápidos o adoptando refugios naturales (en algunos casos refugios abandonados de exploradores), turnando guardias por la noche, pero no ha habido actividad alguna de parte de nuestros perseguidores. Durante cada descanso para comer, pongo "al día" a mi acompañante acerca de los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que aún no he digerido o entendido por completo. Él me cuenta que solía tener una compañera, Venonat (pero no lograron tener un huevo ni nada por el estilo), quien aparentemente desapareció a causa de los Guardianes. Personalmente, preferiría llamarlos "Intrusos", pues ahora que sé la verdad, eso es lo que son. Entonces, se han llevado a alrededor de tres de los descendientes, faltan dos (o al menos, eso es lo que yo creo), y somos nosotros, y puesto que dificulto que podamos vencerles sin ayuda, debemos mantenernos firmes y cuidarnos mutuamente hasta que llegue el inevitable momento del enfrentamiento.

En el casi eterno trayecto hacia el Gran Cañón, pasamos por una gran cantidad de zonas áridas y hemos tenido que enfrentar en batallla innumerables pokémon de tipo tierra, como Dugtrio y Onix, y a pesar de que no representan gran amenaza, el cansancio que nos ha producido esas batallas ha sido descomunal, pues esos pokémon no se rendían fácilmente y cuando creíamos haber acabado con uno aparecían dos más, sin exagerar. Hasta el momento en que por fin, llegamos al pie del Gran Cañón, donde montamos un campamento pequeño con nuestro usado equipo y las pocas provisiones que nos quedan son las que nos ayudan a permanecer en pie. Necesitamos descanso, dudo que podamos aguantar otra lucha, y lo peor del caso es que, para poder llegar hasta Xatu hay que escalar, cosa que planeamos hacer a continuación.

Paras se prepara, prueba la roca a escalar: Su temperatura es caliente a pesar de que aún estamos en el fondo, es algo resbalosa e inestable en el sentido de que dudo que podamos quedarnos en un pedazo de roca por mucho tiempo sin que este se desintegre un poco, constituyendo un posible riesgo de caída que a su vez traería como consecuencia un fuerte y perjudicial golpe con el seco suelo del sitio. En otras palabras, es altamente inseguro, pero no hay alternativa. Ambos hacemos un intento por aferrarnos a la roca para comenzar a escalar, pero es imposible, caemos y nos damos un golpe contra el suelo. Nos sacudimos la tierra.

-No podemos -dice Paras- llegamos hasta aquí para nada Bulbasaur.

-¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de llegar hasta allá! Sólo debemos buscarala…

-Todo sería mucho más fácil si tuvieramos alas.

-¡Alas! ¡Eres un genio!

-¿Ah?

-En estos momentos desearía que Pidgey estuviera aquí…Con un pokémon volador llegar hasta la cumbre sería moco de pavo.

-Sí, la cuestión es que este lugar es desolado y vacío. ¿A quién le pedimos ayuda?: ¡Hey roca! ¿Puedes tallar alas en tí misma y llevarnos a donde queremos? ¡No!

-¡No seas pesimista Paras! Tal vez si volvemos un poco atrás nos encontremos con algún Fearow hambriento, si le ofrecemos lo que nos queda de provisiones servirá para que nos ayude.

-O para que se las coma y luego a nosotros. ¿Sabes? Prefiero intentar escalar. No necesito ayuda de otros pokémon.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pero nada! De hecho, ¿por qué rayos estamos aquí? Si ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, acabar con los "Guardianes del Silencio", ¿por qué no lo hicimos desde un principio? Me refiero, estar aquí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, pudimos haber vuelto y estaríamos alistandonos para la lucha en estos momentos en vez de tener sed y calor.

-¡Un agujero! ¡Podemos entrar por aquí! -Sin hacerle caso a Paras, entro en el agujero, en el que hay luz, lo que significa que debe conducir al exterior de alguna forma-.

-De nada sirve razonar contigo, Bulbasaur -dice él mientras entra después de mí-. Te felicito, has encontrado un atajo a la cima. El problema es: ¿cómo llegamos hasta allá?

Lo que ha dicho Paras es cierto, ¿cómo llegar? Comienzo a tocar todo mi alrededor en busca de algo en lo que podamos apoyarnos para poder subir. Es difícil poder divisar algo útil entre tanta oscuridad, pero al menos hay suficiente luz como para saber en dónde esta Paras y dónde estoy yo. Puesto que no encuentro nada en las cercanías, decido ir un poco más lejos, donde ya no dependo de la vista, sino del tacto, y en cierta manera del oído, porque es el único medio que tengo para imaginar qué tan lejos estoy en cuanto a la ubicación de Paras, quien comienza a seguirme. Lo detengo a tiempo y le digo que regrese al área en donde la luz permite más visibilidad, con el objeto de que con más atención se encargue de buscar en las cercanías, y otro propósito es saber que no se perderá. Mientras tanto, busco con calma, hasta que me doy cuenta de que este sería el momento perfecto para que los Intrusos nos ataquen y hagan lo que quieran con nosotros, esto hace que me ponga alerta, y dudar si continuar con la búsqueda o volver con mi acompañante a formular un nuevo plan. La duda se me acaba cuando Paras me llama. El corazón se me acelera y sin meditarlo comienzo a correr sin control alguno y sin pensar hacia dónde voy. Me golpeo incontables veces pero no me importa: El miedo a lo peor es más fuerte que el dolor en estos momentos. Paras continúa llamandome, y mi terror aumenta hasta que logro divisarlo y choco con él. Está bien, al menos. Cuando le pregunto sobre el por qué me ha llamado, me dijo que era sólo para saber mi ubicación y si había encontrado algo. Estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero no lo hice porque es altamente probable que mientras nos peleamos aparezca un Intruso. Continuamos con la búsqueda en un corto radio de distancia y nos damos cuenta de que sólo perdemos el tiempo. Entonces nos sentamos para descansar, y se me ocurre la idea de utilizar látigo cepa para subir a Paras desde aquí hasta allá arriba y luego si es posible subirme a mí mismo. Le comento la idea y acepta hacer el intento. Entonces me preparo y uso el movimiento: Lo envuelvo con las lianas y lo elevo tan alto como se me hace posible, pero no es suficiente como para que llegue a la cima con sólo dar un paso, sino que debe saltar, eso indica que no es posible que pueda subirme a mí mismo. Le grito a Paras desde el suelo que debe saltar, y el no quiere, entonces caen unas cuantas piedras de una ubicación que desconozco. Algunas me golpean, causándome mareos.

Pero a pesar de los mareos no he soltado a Paras en ningún momento, entonces, le indico que salte, pero nuevamente se niega. Entonces lo bajo, y dejo que él se acomode a mi lado, luego subo a una roca de considerable tamaño y vuelvo a usar el movimiento. Ahora, como estoy a mayor altura, es mucho más sencillo hacer que llegue a la cima, y de hecho, es menor el esfuerzo que hago para que llegue, y lo mejor de todo es que el cobarde no tiene que saltar ni nada por el estilo, lo cual indica que puedo subirme a mí también con un poco más de empeño. Lo logro. Y ahora ambos estamos en la cima. Hace mucho calor en este momento, pues el sol se está ocultando y brilla con mucha fuerza, y nuestras patas se queman como nunca. Corremos, aunque no sabemos hacia dónde, puesto que la luz en este lugar es enceguecedora, sólo sabemos que debemos encontrar a Xatu lo antes posible para no quemarnos tanto, en teoría. Entonces de un momento a otro sentimos que no avanzamos ni un poco más, a pesar de que nos esforzamos, no podemos, y cuando nos damos cuenta, resulta que estamos suspendidos en el aire, inmóbiles. Buscamos al causa, y no la encontramos hasta que nos habla y nos damos cuenta de dónde proviene la voz: Xatu, quien está bajo nosotros.

-Sabía que vendrían, sabía que se esforzarían por encontrarme y que no les gustaría el lugar en donde recibo iluminación del universo. Bajaremos ahora.

Y acto seguido, una luz lo envolvió tanto a él como a nosotros, y luego aparecimos en la cueva de la que tanto nos costó salir. Entonces, Xatu la ilumina por completo con unas extrañas palabras que no entiendo; El lugar es acogedor, y amplio. Hay muchas rocas, "demasiadas, diría yo"; una alfombra justo debajo del agujero del techo, que estaba oculta por un montón de arena que Xatu despeja con sus alas y hace que tanto Paras como yo cerremos los ojos con mucha incomodidad. Finalmente, Xatu quita la piedra en la que hace poco yo me había subido para poder elevar a Paras, sin mover ni una parte de su cuerpo. Luego de apartarla, pide que nos sentemos en el suelo, y él se sienta en la alfombra, bajo la luz natural, en estos momentos, de la luna. Entonces, él habla:

-Ilumino esta cueva con mis poderes psíquicos, si es lo que se están preguntando. -Luego guarda silencio un rato, Paras y yo intercambiamos miradas, luego miramos a Xatu y éste rompe el silencio- Denme el papiro.

-¿Papiro? -digo- Si por papiro te refieres al papel que encontré…-saco el papel (que preferiría llamar carta) de mi bolsa y se la entrego a Xatu- aquí está.

Xatu lo toma, cierra sus ojos, y sin leer nos habla sobre la carta:

-Este manuscrito fue realizado por vuestro padre, un Parasect, en nombre de los refugiados de lo que solía conocerse como la Llanura Pacífica, donde actualmente viven aquellos que se hacen llamar Guardianes del Silencio, liderados por Gengar, son un clan de Haunter y Gastly que se apoderaron del sitio con motivo de instalar un lugar para invocar paz y oscuridad en el mundo. Ellos no son malos, pues quieren la paz, pero a la vez lo son, pues quieren que la luz sea extinguida, para lo cual hacen rituales que poco a poco apagan la luz del sol. Ellos lanzaron una maldición sobre tí, Bulbasaur, y es una de las razones por las que te buscan, porque saben que serías capaz de detenerlos; aunado a eso, saben que eres uno de los pocos descendientes de los refugiados y que ahora que sabes tu misión eres una amenaza mayor. Te buscan, con más deseo de acabarte, como lo hicieron con los tuyos. Pero ellos no se han ido, no a menos que pierdas la batalla con los Guardianes, en cuyo caso tanto ellos como tú se perderían.

La información me deja perplejo, entonces Paras hace una pregunta:

-¿Sómos los únicos descendientes?

-No, pero ahora son los únicos que pueden batallar con los guardianes, pues los otros están allá, capturados, junto con sus padres. Depende de vosotros liberarlos y regresar la paz a la Llanura Pacífica y hacer que vuelva a manos de sus antiguos dueños, y con eso, evitar que la oscuridad pueda apoderarse del mundo. Los guardianes, ellos quieren romper el equilibrio, pero ustedes, ustedes deben evitarlo, pueden, pero no deben fallar, ni dejarse intimidar, pues muchos dependen de ustedes.

-Venonat…

-Oddish y Pidgey…

-Y resulta que somos hermanos -me dice Paras, sonriendo-.

-Sí…Con razón somos tan parecidos en la personalidad…

-Ya casi es de noche, no pueden ir allá a batallar, pues, ellos son más fuertes en la oscuridad de la noche. Quédense aquí a dormir, es seguro. Yo los enviaré mañana directamente cuando me indiquen que estén en completa preparación.

-Vale…¡Buenas noches, hermano!

-Buenas noches -respondo, acomodándome y agradeciéndole a Xatu por todo. Él guarda la carta en mi bolsa y se sienta en la alfombra a dormir. Y luego, me duermo yo-.

Caigo en un sueño profundo, aunque, al momento de despertar, no recuerdo nada, excepto que me sentí bien durante y después del descanso, que me siento revitalizado, y que estoy listo para enfrentar a mis enemigos, y espero que Paras también. Desconozco la hora, pero mientras más temprano sea, más fácil será derrotar a los intrusos. Miro a Xatu, está despierto, seguramente porque ya yo lo estoy, y Paras duerme aún. Cuando me acerco para despertarlo, Xatu me detiene y me pide que lo deje descansar, pues lo necesita.

Pasado un rato, Paras despierta, y Xatu nos prepara para la batalla equipándonos con objetos especiales que harán daño a nuestros enemigos, dándonos consejos y pidiéndonos que seamos lo más cautelosos como sea posible. Finalmente nos desea suerte y hace que una luz enceguecedora nos envuelva, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecemos en nuestro destino: La Llanura Silenciosa.

-¿Cómo hacemos que aparezcan? -Susurra Paras-.

-Sencillo, sólo hay que hablar en voz alta, como lo hago ahora, romper el silencio es suficiente.

-¿Por qué crees que esto los perturbe?

-Supongo que necesitan del silencio para hacer las extrañas cosas que Xatu dijo que suelen hacer en pro de sí mismos.

-¿Los rituales…?

-¡Eso mismo!

Y justo luego de eso, aparecen las sombras, rodeándonos, son Gastly en su mayoría, debe haber unos 8, me pongo en guardia y mi hermano también: ¡Es hora de iniciar la batalla final!

Los Gastly atacan sin piedad utilizando bola sombra, y es difícil esquivar cuatro bola sombras al mismo tiempo, pero no imposible, me limito a lanzarles objetos como semillas bomba y geoguijarros, Paras lanza varios palos, ello les afecta, pero no se cansarán rápido. Se acercan rápidamente hacia nosotros y uso Látigo cepa para darle a mis cuatro atacantes mientras mi hermano usa Tijera X con uno y evade los movimientos del resto; "Son demasiados" pienso. Entonces ellos usan lengüetazo simultaneamente, y es mi oportunidad para usar Hojas Navaja, cuando de repente el amuleto que Kecleon me dió comenzó a desprender una luz dorada enceguecedora que paralizó a los Gastly y convirtió mis Hojas Navaja en unas que parecen estar hechas de Oro, y que notablemente dañan a mis enemigos, y los debilita. Cuando me doy la vuelta para ayudar a mi hermano me encuentro con que está siendo devorado por los malvados Gastly, y entonces me apresuro a embestirlos, y nuevamente el amuleto comienza a brillar increíblemente fuerte y la luz me envuelve, y me permite dañar a los Gastly, muy considerablemente, están aturdidos. Uso Látigo Cepa, y las lianas parecen estar hechas de plata, y lastiman a mis enemigos dejándolos debilitados. Paras está inconsciente, y yo me desplomo en el suelo; "He ganado…" pienso, y sonrío. Sin embargo, el sabor de la victoria y la alegría duraron poco, cuando me doy cuenta de que cuatro Haunter han aparecido y tienen la vista fija en nosotros.

Tan rápido como mi cuerpo lo permite, me apresuro y uso un objeto para reponer a mi hermano, lo logro, y entonces los Haunter flotan hacia nosotros con una rapidez incalculable y usan un movimiento que desconozco, en el que empuñan sus manos y estas son rodeadas por sombras y nos golpean. Eso me ha lastimado mucho, y por la velocidad a la que venían y la fuerza del golpe me han mandado a volar, y a Paras después de mí. Caemos, y nos ponemos en guardia tan pronto como podemos para atacar, pero los Haunter son mucho más rápidos que nosotros y nos lastiman utilizando Sombra Nocturna y luego Bola Sombra, lo cual nuevamente nos manda a volar, pero más lejos. Ellos se aproximan, pero están lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos de tiempo de revitalizarnos con más objetos provistos por Xatu. Ahora, como no podemos vencer a los Haunter usando la fuerza física, tendremos que hacerlo usando ingenio. Están más cerca, le digo a Paras que tome una esfera luminosa y yo tomo la otra, y cuando los Haunter están apunto de atacarnos las usamos, dejándolos paralizados y enceguecidos por un tiempo, el suficiente que necesitamos para contraatacar: En conjunto, Paras y yo les golpeamos sin misericordia, él con Tijera X y yo con Látigo cepa, utilizando una velocidad feroz y agresiva, no normal, que no sé de dónde hemos sacado, y los debilitamos al igual que nuestros enemigos anteriores. Nos desplomamos por segunda vez en el piso, no porque no nos quede energía, sino porque necesitamos descansar un momento luego de tanta acción a tan alta velocidad en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, un último enemigo nos impediría descansar lo que necesitamos: Gengar. Sólo uno, un Gengar, y se nota en su mirada que es el líder de los guardianes, que es perverso, cruel, y que quiere acabar con nosotros de una vez por todas.

Sin previo aviso ataca, y arranca el amuleto de mi cuello y me lanza lejos, Paras hace un intento por atacarlo, pero es vano, pues Gengar lo lastima con una fuerza energética de color oscuro que desconozco, y luego lo lanza también. Ambos estamos en el piso, cansados, y nuestro enemigo está ahí, lleno de maldad y energía, listo para acabar con nosotros. Nos golpea, patea, incluso muerde, nos lastima despiadadamente y no podemos hacer nada pues es demasiado rápido, toma a Paras y se lo traga.

-¡PARAS, NO! -Grito, e inmediatamente intento descargar mi furia sobre mi contrincante, uso látigo cepa en todas las direcciones posibles, y simultáneamente uso hojas navaja, pero es inútil: Gengar aparece detrás de mí y me patea con fuerza, dejandome en el piso. Entonces, está sobre mí, mi enemigo, el que acabó con todos, ahora está por acabarme a mí, acabar la esperanza, acabarlo todo.

Pero entonces, cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, Gengar es golpeado por un pokémon tan veloz como él: Kecleon. ¿Kecleon? ¡Kecleon! ¡Ha venido a ayudar! Y con una velocidad mayor a la de un rayo de luz, Kecleon, quien lleva puesto el amuleto que me dió, golpea a Gengar sin cesar, con una luz rodeando sus puños, y éste está cada vez más débil. Pero justo cuando Kecleon está por dar el último golpe, Gengar se la traga. Entonces sin previo aviso yo corro y tomo el amuleto que había caído al suelo y corro hacia él para darle una embestida, y Gengar por su parte, prepara una embestida también. Este es el momento decisivo, todo acaba aquí, el sufrimiento, la injusticia, la oscuridad, ¡Todo acaba con la colisión! Y justo en ese momento, ambos nos embestimos, dos energías, la luz, la oscuridad, chocan, ocurre una explosión, el dolor invade todo mi cuerpo y todo mi ser, y salgo volando sin poder hacer nada, no siento nada, no tengo control sobre mí, hasta que simplemente, sin poder evitarlo, me dejo ir…

Soy despertado por Paras, quien alegremente me sacude y me saca de los confines de la inconsciencia, "¿Estoy vivo? ¡Estoy vivo!" Entonces me levanto lentamente y miro a mi alrededor: Estoy en la Llanura Silenciosa…No, estoy…¡Estoy en la Llanura Pacífica! ¡Éste es mi hogar! ¡El único, al que pertenecen mis padres, mis amigos, mi hermano! Este, el lugar al que pertenezco. Todos están aquí, Pidgey, Oddish, Kecleon, e incluso Venonat, la amiga de mi hermano. Mis padres, los padres de todos, todo ha vuelto a como debía ser, como debe ser, los Guardianes del Silencio se han ido, he ganado la batalla. Todos me reciben como un héroe, me abrazan, mis padres, mis acompañantes, y Kecleon, quien también es una descendiente, está orgullosa de mí y se une al abrazo al igual que todos los habitantes originales de la Llanura, y la alegría y la paz volvieron a llenar nuestro hogar. El esfuerzo, el dolor, el sacrificio, todo valió la pena: Ya podemos vivir aquí todos juntos, como fue, como es y como debería ser, pues lo que solía ser nuestro y nos fue arrebatado, es ahora nuevamente nuestro, y así lo será, por siempre.

**FIN.**


End file.
